Flaws Stitched Together with Good Intentions
by Anaica
Summary: *FINAL INSTALLMENT* Amelia's worst deed has finally caught up with her and while her friends are willingly to stand beside her, Amelia feels she will have to make the ultimate sacrifice. Part six of six.
1. Of course there's a reason to Worry

**Well followers and friends, here we are, at the sixth and final story in the Bounty Hunter Chronicles (Yes that is what I am calling it). I had been planning on going on as long as the show did, but I was getting a little impatient for a happy ending and I have my own story line I want to follow. Please be sure to read the first five stories: _People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings, The Fresh Start I Dreamed of, Balancing the Past With the Present, Never Going to Let You Put of My Sight,_ and _Whispers from the Past._ And also _If I had Stayed_ , it's slightly important to this story. **

**First off, I would like to thank all the followers, and favorites and reviews. They mean the world to me. I could not have gotten this far without your support.**

 **So we have been following Bernadette/ Amelia Hunter through five stories and many different realms. We have watched her fall in love, fall out of love, make both good and bad choices but most of all, we have seen her protect those she loves.**

 **Now we are diving deep into her past, the past she doesn't want anyone to know. You think you know her, think again.**

 **Just a reminder, Neal is alive and well, as is Marian. The whole Zelena plot just upset me so much.**

 **I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 ** _Whispers from the Past- Chapter 30: She lied (abridged version)_**

 _Amelia Hunter, along with everyone else watched in amazement as the darkness transferred from Gold's heart into the safety of the hat. It was slowly becoming bright red as it was supposed to be all along. Then a noise hit her ears that turned her blood cold._

 _Humming, very familiar humming._

 _Amelia whirled around to see Blinky hovering with an open portal behind her. Before she could scream, all the darkness that had been transferring to the hat now took a new direction, into the portal, into a different realm._

 _Blinky noticed Amelia's panic and closed up the portal. But enough darkness had gone through._

 _"_ _Amelia, where did the darkness go?" David asked._

 _"_ _Another realm." The apprentice answered for her._

 _"_ _Do we have to worry?" Regina asked._

 _Amelia Hunter turned to face the group; there was a tight smile on her face. "No, no reason to worry."_

 _She lied._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Of course there's reason to worry_**

Amelia Hunter kept playing the same scene over and over in her head for the next three weeks. All the darkness that was going to consume Gold and kill him went through a portal opened by Blinky. Now another realm had that power and it would find someone to inhabit.

No reason to worry, that's what she had said. But in reality, there was every reason in the world to worry. She had lied to her friends about the danger. Maybe that part hurt the most. Amelia hated to lie.

"Bernadette?" A gentle voice brought her back to the present. She blinked a few times and met the concerned eyes of the apprentice. "You never said when."

"What?" Said when for what? Then she looked down at her tea cup which was overfilled with sugar. The enchanted sugar pot had just kept scooping spoonful of sugar into her cup. "Oh. Sorry." Amelia closed her hand over the top and magically returned most of the sugar back to the pot. "I wasn't paying attention."

This was her new normal, having tea with Tim. Yes, the sorcerer's apprentice's name was simply Tim. They sat around, not really talking. Their focus was on the dagger that sat in the middle of the table. The Dark One's dagger that still didn't have a name on it. One would have thought that the power would have found a host in three weeks.

"It's looking for the person with the most potential for darkness…" Tim began to say.

"I know. And in that realm, he's the only choice. Trust me; he does not need the extra power. He's him and he has the sword already…"

"The sword that you gave him…"

Amelia slammed down her cup. "Can we bring up my past actions? The terms were good; besides I didn't care about other people back then."

Tim was smarter than to respond to her. She was powerful, ancient magic had an attitude all its own. Also, Amelia's past was touchy subject for her. And to top it off, her magic was unstable. Tim wanted to get an idea for her feelings for the current situation. "How do you feel right now?"

"Honestly, the only comfort I have is the Dark One can't travel realms." Amelia said, finally drinking her tea. She wrinkled her nose; her usual latte was more of the drink she wanted. Either that or something stronger.

"When it finds him…" Time began to say, but amended his words when Amelia gave him a dirty look, "If it finds him, do you have backup? Do you have friends in another realm that would help you?"

Amelia thought for a moment then remembered she did have friends. Not really the best role models, but they had her back no matter what. She tapped the sleeping ball of light on her shoulder. "Hey, wake up. I need you to do me a favor." Blinky slowly woke up and began to gently rock itself. "If bad something happens; you'll know right?" Blinky hummed. "Aright, I need you to gather that branch of the family. Do whatever you need to do to get them there. Can I count on you?"

Blinky hummed more, it was more reassuring this time. Amelia smiled and both she and Tim watched Blinky open a portal and disappear.

"Alright, Neal is probably wondering where I am, I should get going. I hate this waiting game." She stood up and went to pull on her coat.

"Bernadette…" Tim used her real name, while it was normal, the tone he used scared her.

Amelia turned around and saw Tim staring down at the table, at the dagger in particular.

Finally, after three weeks, there was a name on the dagger.

"Dammit." Amelia muttered under her breath. Now it was time to panic and maybe come clean with her family.

* * *

Amelia stood in the middle of her living room; she had called a family meeting. Things were now changed and for the first time, she was at the center of it all. So the people most important to her, her family, should know the truth. They should be prepared. Around her were Michael, Helen, Jordan, Aiden, Nathan, Robin, Marian, Neal and Henry. This was the immediate family, who would have thought it was this big? Now would Amelia answer all of their questions? "So you all know why I called you here…" Amelia started to say.

"Don't make it sound so business like." Robin still sounded hurt. Marian gave his shoulder a light smack. At least she was understanding in the current situation.

"So there has been a new development in the town, I have magic." She bit the bullet and just said it.

Helen stared at her confused. "Did you always have it?"

"It's kind of complicated. I wasn't born in the Enchanted Forest, my family moved when I was four years old. In the other realm, I had magic, it was a family trait. But every realm has different laws about magic. I lost my skill when I came to the Enchanted Forest. So I survived without it and never really missed it. Then I didn't get it back when we came to Storybrooke, even when magic came…"

"And now?" Michael wanted to know.

Amelia swallowed hard, she knew that question would come up. "Someone is playing around. Magic is out of balance at home." Home, that sounded so odd associated with that realm. Storybrooke was home now, her family was here.

"So, if your powers go away, things are the way they are supposed to be?" Nathan was trying to understand it all.

"Yes." That was the hope.

"And if they don't?" He kept asking.

How was she supposed to answer that? She had to be honest, but the truth was terrifying. "We panic." Amelia responded.

There was an uncomfortable silence; Jordan broke it with the burning question of the night. "Can we see your magic?"

Amelia finally smiled. She made some water appear in her hand and had it swirl around. It got bigger and small, longer and shorter. Then it turned colors and became sparking electricity.

"You like spirals, don't you?" Aiden asked, watching fascinated.

"They remind me of home." Amelia told him, her eyes had turned yellow and shockingly no one freaked out.

"Where's home?" Marian was curious. At that, Amelia basically shut down. She did not like talking about her first home. She didn't have the best memories of it. "Okay, let's word it like this, have you been back there since leaving?"

"Once." Amelia answered. What a nightmare that had been.

"Was it business or pleasure?" Marian asked.

"Strictly business. I didn't exactly go site seeing and visit the family." Then Amelia heard the words that came out of her mouth. _'Oh, wait I did.'_

"Just use your powers for good." Robin seemed to be warming up finally.

"I never use my skills for evil, it's just for protection." She reassured everyone in the room. It was for their sanity, not hers. She knew what she could do and how much she could handle.

She did a few more tricks, though she never considered them tricks. Then everyone went home with a better understanding of a person they cared very much about.

"That went well." Neal came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "You want to go cause some trouble?" His voice was heavy against her neck.

A coy smile grew on her smile and she began to leave light sparks on his arms.

* * *

 **Yes, I know there is a lot going on here. So the apprentice is named Tim, it's a nod to Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail. The enchanted sugar cup is a nod to The Sword and the Stone, which I recently watched. Still not saying where home is for her or we have to worry about. But the events in the next chapter are going to start the action.**

 **Reviews?**


	2. Give it back

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Fun fact, this was the original beginning for the story. Brand new villain in this chapter.**

* * *

Amelia Hunter walked through the streets of Storybrooke, there was only one comfort for her and rest of the realm. The Dark One could not travel realms without transport. The dagger had a new name, there was a new Dark One, news like that tended to travel fast. Amelia was glad the dagger was now protected by the apprentice, with a little help from her. Now no one could take it, or better yet find it.

Apart from the new Dark One, things in Storybrooke were getting back to normal. Mary Margaret was teaching, Emma and David were running the sheriff station with the occasional assistance of Killian and Amelia. Belle was splitting her time between the library and the pawn shop. Marian was running her dress shop. The bakery was doing well. Neal was putting in some hours a week at the pawn shop, trying once again to reconnect with his father. Now that he wasn't the Dark One, or at least not fully, Gold had the chance at a normal life, a normal relationship with his son and wife and maybe even his daughter in law.

Amelia chuckled at that last thought, though having the former Dark One on her side wouldn't be a bad thing.

 _'_ _The Dark One can't travel realms; the Dark One can't travel realms.'_ She kept repeating to herself. But someone was going to come looking for the dagger, either someone hoping to control the Dark One, or worse yet, the new Dark One himself.

Amelia shuddered and for a moment, did not pay attention to her surroundings. A hooded figure grabbed her arm and dragged her into an alleyway.

Yes, the former bounty hunter had mellowed out since coming to Storybrooke but that did not mean she was helpless. Amelia's pushed the person off of her and threw them into a wall. The hood of the coat fell. Then Amelia stared shocked at the face of the woman who picked a fight with her.

Amelia cursed under her breath. Of all the people from her past, this woman was the last one she expected. But she couldn't panic; she had to remain in control of her feelings. "Mim, where have you been hiding all these years?" She asked curiously.

"Here and there, I have been around. I haven't gone by Mim in years." The woman was deathly beautiful, her white hair had the tiniest hint of purple. She fixed her coat and her hair; appearances were everything to some people. "And its Madam Mim, remember, dear?" There was a half scold in there as she wagged a finger.

"I remember your title." Amelia told her and took a step forward. Mim maintained her spot on the wall. Amelia knew she had no reason to fear the woman, unless she had a bag of tricks. "What do you want Mim?"

"You remember I gave you something years ago? Well, I'm looking for payment now."

"You said that you were just interested in my future and where it would lead me. That you needed me to succeed. There was no price on the tonic you gave me." The former bounty hunter almost growled.

"I was very interested, still am too. You are now in a point in your life that puts you in a highly desirable position to very high bidders." Amelia shuddered at that thought. Where was Mim going with this? "Oh dear, I had hoped all your time with Rumplestiltskin taught you that everything comes with a price."

Mim knew she hung out with Gold? What else did she know? "Quit playing games, Mim. What do you want?"

"Nothing huge, it wouldn't require taking a life. I just want something you can easily get your hands on."

"And what might that be?" Amelia asked curiously.

"There are rumors going around that there is a new Dark One, thanks in part to you. So I am asking for The Dark One's dagger." Mim answered casually.

Amelia bit back a chuckle. Well, that was not going to happen. "I have a family, people that I care about and protect. I wouldn't be doing my job if I handed over the dagger."

"You protect family? Dear, have you forgotten the past?" Mim questioned almost mockingly.

Amelia knew exactly what Mim was playing at and she refused to take the bait. "That was a long time ago; I'm not the same person." _And I regret it every day._ She kept the last part to herself.

"You are aware that I am asking nicely for it. Anyone else won't be as nice. Come on, Bernadette, be a friend, you owe me."

"Never." Amelia said calmly.

"Pity, you are only going to make things harder on yourself."

"You are not getting anything from me. We are done here." Amelia attempted to walk out of the alleyway.

But Mim had other plans. She grabbed Amelia's arm and pinned her to the wall. Amelia began to fight back but when Mim's finger touched her forehead, all she could do was scream.

"Shh… dear. No one wants an audience." Mim whispered.

Amelia couldn't begin to describe the pain she was in. Her mind was being ripped open and stabbed.

After what seemed like forever, Mim removed her finger. Amelia slumped to the ground. She was gasping for breath and tears formed in her eyes.

Mim knelt down to her level and lightly touched Amelia's wrist. "That's a pretty bracelet. Who gave it to you?"

Amelia stared at it confused and for the life of her couldn't remember anything about the person who gave it to her.

She first felt empty; she should know the answer to that question. The person had to be important. He… she… had to be.

Mim had taken her memories of a very important person. "Give it back." Amelia growled.

"Ask nicely."

"Now!" The angry bounty hunter barked. Amelia was capable of being nice, just not at the current moment.

"If you insist." Mim touched her forehead again and the pain returned. At least this time, Amelia kept her screams silent.

Mim turned Amelia's face to meet hers. "I do wonder what other memories you have in that dark mind of yours. Important people, events. They could just disappear." Amelia attempted to snatch her chin back, Mim only laughed at her. "Reconsider my offer. Next time, I won't be so generous." Then she left a very shaken, very confused Amelia in the alleyway alone.

Derek, her brother, her everything. He had made a deal with the Dark One for the bracelets when she ran off with Killian to make a better life for the both of them.

Derek was gone now, gone like so many others in her life.

It took Amelia half an hour to calm herself down. When she finally stood up, she bolted to the one place she knew she could find some sort of peace.

Ten minutes later, Amelia dropped to her knees in from of Derek's grave. "What did I get myself into?" She asked to the silent stone.

* * *

 **Madam Mim and memory loss… lovely, isn't it?**

 **So I learned a new term in my fan fiction world: faceclaim. And I have a faceclaim for Amelia: Karen Gillian.**


	3. That's not like her

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Crap, the crap is starting.**

* * *

Coffee, maybe a good strong coffee would calm her down. Amelia shouldn't worry about Mim. That old witch was all games and talk. She had no real magic, though that memory eraser trick was impressive. She had to be working with someone. Amelia shuddered at that idea.

At least it was Mim, Mim Amelia could handle. Unlike … him. He was a different story all together. There were very few people who scared Amelia, and he was number one. Amelia shuddered again to think what would happen to her and her family if he came after her, if he came to Storybrooke. But he had no reason to come over her, she had done a favor for him, done it well and that was the end of it.

Amelia took a sip of her hot coffee and surveyed her kitchen. It was the place where people seemed to gather in, instead of the living room. It was home, the safest place she had ever known. Amelia and Neal were going to build a life here.

"Hey babe, when did you pick up a sword?" Neal called from the living room. He sounded confused; she had a collection of daggers, and a bow with a quiver of arrows but never a sword.

"What? I don't own a sword." She called back.

Neal walked into the kitchen, holding a highly decorated sword. The hilt was gold with precious and semi-precious stones, the blade was so clear one could see their reflection in it. And there were faint words etched on the blade, only faint because it seemed someone had tried to rub them off _. 'Loyalty above all else.'_ "How do you explain this then?" He asked jokingly.

But it was no joking matter. Amelia gasped and her mug slipped from her grasp, it shattered when it reached the tile and the coffee itself spilled.

Amelia tried to calm herself even though her wide eyes and the fact that her hands were over her mouth told a much different story.

Neal leaned the sword against the island before coming to her side, avoiding the broken mug and spilled coffee. "Amelia, what's wrong?"

She forced herself to smile. "Well, it's not every day a random sword just appears out of nowhere."

"You have seen this before, haven't you?" Neal asked worried.

"Yes, I have and it does not belong in this realm. I'll just take care of the sword." She grabbed it and ran out the door, leaving a very confused Neal in the kitchen.

Amelia was surprised the sword didn't react to her touch, there was no spark or connection at all. Maybe that was a good thing. It was just a sword now, maybe it didn't work in his realm, didn't recognize her. Didn't remember what she had done.

She ran down the stairs and on to the street. She pulled out her cell phone and called the only person who might not ask any questions.

* * *

Emma Swan was currently on Killian Jones' lap, enjoying a rare quiet moment inside one of Granny's rooms. Their make out session was interrupted when her cell phone rang.

"Let it go to voicemail, love." He pulled back for half a second, almost shocking himself with his knowledge of modern technology.

"Can't do that, it might be something important. I'm Sheriff and the Savior, remember?" Emma sighed, reaching over to grab it.

"No, I can never forget." Killian said quietly as he watched the woman he loved do her job.

"Hello?" She listened and her whole expression changed. "Alright I'll be right there."

"What new threat is there?" Killian asked, curious on the next course of action and hoping it could wait.

"That was Amelia…"

"The lass understands the importance of seizing the moment." He attempted to pull Emma back to his lips.

"She sounded panicked." Emma told him, standing up and grabbing her jacket.

That got his attention. Killian shook his head. "That's not like her."

"I know, that worries me." She shook her head, mentally preparing herself for the worst. With Amelia, one never really knew. And somehow Emma trusted Amelia with her life, and her son. Besides the fact Emma was very sure Amelia was hiding something very big from everyone. The Savior's super power had been going off since the darkness went through the portal.

"Do you want me to come with?" Killian offered his help.

"Yeah, that would be great…" But her phone beeped again. Emma looked at the incoming text and shook her head. "Sorry, Amelia said not to bring company. You have to sit this one out."

He sighed. "Something is wrong with her, let me know what when you find out."

"Of course." Emma kissed him before leaving the room.

* * *

 **Good to know that Emma and Killian are doing well.**

 **Reviews?**


	4. Child's play

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Here is a nice Hunter Swan moment. I love their relationship; one would think it would awkward with their past romantic partners but they are actually cool about it. They have to be, I think, for Henry's sake. There is a large amount of trust between the two women almost from the beginning, one that did not exist for a long time with Regina. Plus, I think Emma and Amelia's backgrounds are similar.**

* * *

Emma Swan entered the Storybrooke library and was met with an odd slight. And this was coming from the woman who shouldn't be fazed by anything at this point. But here she was, standing in the entry way just staring at the woman who was going to be her son's step mother.

Amelia had started out calm but quickly turned angry and panicky. "What are you thinking? Why are you here? There is no logical reason you should be here. You belong to someone else. You should be with him. Remember what I did to make sure he got you? I don't care what he was planning, you shouldn't be here!" She had been directing her questions and statements to a sword that was lying, thankfully unresponsive, on a table.

"Were you… talking to the sword?" Emma asked, walking towards Amelia.

Amelia stopped her pacing but kept wringing her hands together. "Yes, don't you ever talk to objects?" She had told Emma to meet her at the library, alone. She had really stressed the word alone. Maybe because she knew that Killian would tag along.

Emma shook her head. "So what do you need my help with? You sounded freaked out on the phone."

"Its magic related, currently mine is a little unstable, or just uncooperative. I need you to do me a favor and not ask questions." Amelia turned to look at Emma. The look in her brown eyes was so serious and hard; Emma wondered if this was the look that got the bounty hunter anything and everything she wanted back in the Enchanted Forest. Emma stared confused at Amelia then nodded. "I need you to send the sword back." Her eyes went to a table where the sword rested on top.

"Send it back where?" Emma asked, already breaking a rule.

Amelia's eyes turned to the ceiling. "You said you wouldn't ask questions. I just need it away from me and back to where it belongs."

"So I'm guessing the person who is now missing the sword would be pissed?" Some people were very possessive of their weapons.

"Beyond pissed, like end of the world pissed, like fate worse than death pissed." Amelia shuddered and tried to hide it from Emma.

"Amelia, I'm sorry, but I need to know where I'm sending the sword first." While Emma's magical skill was improving rapidly, she still needed more information for some jobs.

"I can't give you that kind of information." Family or not, Amelia was not giving up that part of her past. She still kept dark painful secrets.

Emma shook her head; there was nothing she could do. "Then I'm sorry. But if you need any help with whatever you have going on, do not hesitate to ask. Seriously, we are family."

"I know. And I'm so good with family." Amelia sighed, looking at the sword. "Looks like I'm stuck with you for the time being. Just don't get too comfortable." She picked up the sword to look at it.

Emma had to bring up the topic that had been on her mind for a while. "Look, I know you were lying, when the portal opened and the darkness went through…" Amelia suddenly looked like a deer in headlights. She opened her mouth to say something but Emma stopped her. "Superpower, remember? You aren't someone who scares easily and you looked terrified. And now you're… panicking. So I'm going to ask again as a friend, do we have to worry?"

Amelia swallowed hard and leaned against the table, as if her knees wouldn't support her weight. "Let's just put it this way, he would make every villain we have ever faced look like child's play."

* * *

Emma left the library confused and concerned. She could count on one hand how many times she saw Amelia worried. And knowing the former bounty hunter, she wouldn't say much to anyone. That's how Amelia was, when things got hard, she dealt alone, never asking for help, never letting people know something was wrong. She put on such a fake show that no one would ever guess something was wrong.

Unless she did something odd. And there was only one person that would notice, Neal. Her cell phone came out and she quickly dialed his number.

"Hey, is Amelia acting strange?" Neal's answer would let Emma know how to proceed

"Besides the fact I'm currently cleaning up spilled coffee and a broken mug, I would say yes." Neal sounded annoyed and left out in the dark.

"Great," Emma sighed. "And you know she is not going to ask for help or tell anyone what is going on. If she slips, let me know, please."

"Of course." He hung up.

* * *

 **Quick shout out to Adorkable Alyssa for her reviews and amazing support. They make my day. And another one to my sister who reads this and pretty much EVERYTHING I write. I love you all the feedback and comments you give me that make the story better.**

 **Reviews?**


	5. The Rainy Day

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Ok, so brace yourselves. The rainy day that I have been hinting at for a while has FINALLY come! Yes, this is a short chapter, but we finally find out, if not completely, what is going on with Amelia, mainly who is after her.**

* * *

Amelia Hunter shifted fidgety in her sleep a few days later. Nightmares, but not the ones that had plagued her earlier. Not ones that showed her a different life. These were about things from her past. Bad horrible times where she made horrible choices.

Red eyes, a bony hand haunted her, and a shadow that would scare a normal person. But to Amelia, it was a prepared gravestone. Then sword showed up, along with its original owner. If there was one action Amelia regretted the most, it was that one.

Now things were happening in Storybrooke, people were coming out of the woodwork. Mim and her magic, the feelings that her words carried and the sword that did not belong in this realm.

"No… no… leave me alone…no…" She actually began to talk in her sleep. The voice in her head didn't stop; neither did the pain she was suddenly in.

Then the nightmare got the best of her and Amelia bolted up in the bed with a scream. Her hand, though empty was poised as if holding a weapon. Her eyes were wide as she looked around the room, hoping and praying that everything that had been in her dream would stay in her dream. All she heard was pounding rain and thunder outside. For a brief moment, the room lit up with a bolt of lightning.

Neal sat up next to her, sleep now out of the question for the night. "What happened?" He wasn't like her, who would have a knife in her hand if she woke up thinking they were under attack. He turned to see a very shaken Amelia struggling to regulate her breathing. "You're still having nightmares?" He thought those days were over, she still shouldn't be thinking about that alternate life in New York.

All Amelia could do was nod. She didn't have a voice. Then she felt a stabbing pain in her right hand. Unable to see in the now dark room, Amelia climbed out the bed and flew to the bathroom. She had no idea what might happen, but she knew she wasn't ready to pull Neal in…yet.

Amelia shut the door behind her and turned on the light. She couldn't bring herself to look at her hand. So instead, she held on to the sink and stared at her reflection.

Her face was sweaty, and her eyes were yellow, then brown then yellow again. Her magic was very unstable and outside the room, she heard things breaking. Maybe this is what happened when she had a panic attack.

Neal was on the other side of the door, pressed against a wall, just watching the objects fly and crash into the walls. Nothing seemed safe, the bedding was flying around the room, her hairbrush began to bounce off of each wall, more than once, the vanity stool knocked against the door of the closet a few times, as if trying to get in. He had to duck a few times to avoid getting hit by the tissue box and Amelia's jewelry box, among other things. What was going on? Why was this happening? Was Amelia alright?

Back in the bathroom, Amelia finally got her breathing under control. And she gathered her courage and looked down at her hand. On her palm, right across the scar there was a mark, like a tattoo or burn. Up close examination, Amelia realized it was a pair of horns.

She bit back a gasp. This was bad, very bad. Amelia backed into the wall and slid down. Out in the bedroom, the objects fell to the floor, now they were powerless.

Powerless. Much like her. Amelia was marked by the Horned King.

* * *

 **OMG right? This is bad, really bad. Is the story going where you thought it was going?**

 **Reviews?**


	6. You owe me

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.** **(imagine they added this plot line...)**

 **Before I start today's chapter, I want to take a moment to remember Yvonne Craig. She played Batgirl in the Batman TV show in the 60s alongside Adam West and Burt Ward. She was a super hero in her own right and my personal hero. Besides being Barbara Gordon and Batgirl, she was a librarian. So before Hermione Granger and even before Belle, there was Batgirl, a hero who loved books. I just realized today how deeply she impacted my writing as she steeped into the character of Amelia Hunter.**

 **So rest in peace Yvonne and thank you for all you did for future female super heroes everywhere.**

 **Just a side note- the Black Cauldron is my favorite Disney movie, now this might be because it is under rated, or the Middle Ages is my thing or Eilonwy isn't your typical Disney princess. But of all the Disney villains, this one might be the most terrifying. He isn't silly or even seeking revenge. He is simply pure evil. And sadly, our favorite bounty hunter has history with him.**

* * *

Amelia Hunter was marked by the Horned King. He was seeking her out because his sword was missing now. It wasn't her fault his sword appeared in her apartment. She had done everything he asked of her. Mim had not asked for anything in return for her help and never said anything about future payment.

None of this was her fault. Well, some of it was. What was she supposed to do now?

She paced around the streets of Storybrooke. For once she was grateful for the constant cold weather, wearing a sweater with longer sleeves that hid her palm didn't look odd. And there were always gloves to hide her mark.

Last night had rightfully freaked Neal out. When she had returned to bed, thirty minutes later according to him, he had pressed more than was wanted for answers. Amelia had given him a half-truth- she had a panic attack.

And he had half accepted that statement. He placed his forehead against hers. "Just don't go somewhere I can't follow."

At least she could answer him honestly about that. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

She hated feeling helpless, it was not her. She had been a fearless dangerous bounty hunter in the Enchanted Forest. Nothing scared her. And here in Storybrooke, she had magic. She could take care of herself, she could handle anything life threw at her.

Something washed over her. Suddenly the world seemed brighter and not so bad. And a boy came up to her asking about another dagger throwing lesson.

"Because I'm getting rusty." He told her.

Amelia stared at the boy. Why would he need or even want a dagger throwing lesson? And why was he asking her? She was just a sweet innocent librarian.

Then Amelia blinked and looked down at Henry. What just happened to her? Was this memory block permeant? Would it come and go at will?

She fought down her panic and confusion as she answered him. "Sure, let me just see when I'm free."

Henry walked off smiling. Henry was almost her stepson, the child of Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy. He was the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming. Also Henry was the grandson of the Dark One. And can't forget the most important part, he was the adopted son of the Evil Queen.

She had to remind herself who Henry was. Who was going to be next?

Amelia paused in the middle of the sidewalk and looked towards the sky. She had to do the one thing she hated doing more than anything in the whole world. Amelia Hunter was going to ask for help. Ask for help from someone she never fully trusted.

She walked to the pawn shop and threw open the door, which promptly slammed shut behind her. She was already regretting the decision as she leaned against the door.

Gold was behind the counter and didn't even bother looking up. "You think that just because we are family you can waltz in here, dearie." Somehow he knew it was her, he always seemed to know.

When she didn't answer, he looked up to see his future daughter in law staring at him wearing an expression he rarely if ever saw on her. Fear. "Amelia, what's wrong?"

He used her name, that was a new thing. It meant he was concerned about her.

She couldn't even answer him and just pulled her sleeve up. Gold stared at the mark; he was caught between shock and disappointment.

"You worked for him?" He sounded furious. Gold had heard chilling tales about the Horned King and was glad they didn't share realms.

"We were all young and stupid once." Amelia got defensive. "What can you do to stop him?"

Yes, he was still the Dark One, but this was asking for the impossible. Gold almost laughed. "Stop him? I'm flattered that you think I have the power for that. What you're asking is highly unlikely, anyone who tried never succeed."

"But you're the Dark One." Amelia approached the counter. "We are family. And after the last stunt you pulled, you owe me." She slammed her hand down on the glass. Last stunt, trying to kidnap her and give her new memories. "Please." She actually pleaded.

For a moment, Gold did look like he wanted to help if he knew how to. He opened a book. "Usually when villains mark you, they plan on taking your life or mind or soul…"

"Mim already began to take my memories…" She told him.

"And your involvement with the dangerous people just keeps getting longer." He sighed.

"Well, I am here you asking for help, some things never change." They shared a crooked smile.

Then his smile disappeared when he went back to the book. "Am I to believe that you know Madam Mim, the Horned King's consort?"

"Consort? They are together?" That thought slightly sickened Amelia.

"If you call that together. I need time to research your dilemma."

"Be quick about it, please. I had moments where I forgot Derek and Henry, I can't lose anyone else."

"I will do my best."

"Thank you." Amelia nodded and headed to the door. But she paused to examine a music box. She picked it up and a tune began to play, a carefree smile lit up her face.

"How much for this music box, Mr.…" She looked around the shop and saw the sign on the door. "Gold?"

Gold stared at her, confused. Did her memory just blank? "No price for you, dearie."

Amelia smiled. "Thank you." Now she actually reached for the door. Her hand turned the knob and she blinked, her memories came back. "Gold, not a word to Neal."

"My lips are sealed."

Then she realized the tune the music box played. She shook her head and placed it on a table before walking out of the shop.

* * *

 **Ok, so the song is "Thistle and Weeds", for anyone who doesn't remember, that was the song on the pirate ship when Bernadette and Killian made their relationship official.**

 **I want to make Gold a good person, he does care about this family, Amelia is now included in that. So anything he can do to help, he will.**


	7. Sometimes you aren't worth it

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **FYI- I renamed Mary Margaret and David's son, Neal is still alive so it would be odd. The baby's name is Luke.**

* * *

Amelia found herself and Neal hanging out with Mary Margret and David. Luke was getting so big; he was attempting to roll.

For Amelia, it was a much needed break for her mind. She needed a quiet moment to enjoy life; not having to keep looking over her should for Mim or wondering if she would forget someone mid conversation. So far, she had handled those lost moments quite well. Amelia would smile and nod and wait for the moment to pass. Her lapses only lasted a few minutes at the most. So far it had just been Derek, Henry and Gold. So far, there was nothing to worry about.

Until Mary Margret went on a tangent about the importance of family. "Family always finds each other no matter what. Time, curses, really bad situations. It doesn't matter, they will always find you."

Amelia shifted uncomfortably on Neal's lap. "No, they don't." She said under her breath.

"What?" David wasn't sure he had quite heard what Amelia had said.

"Family doesn't always find you. Sometimes you aren't worth it."

There were suddenly three pairs of shocked eyes on her. She swallowed hard and excused herself from the room.

Outside in the hall, Amelia paced a few times. What had possessed her to divulge a piece of her past, much less that piece? She tried to make herself feel like she had that day, emotionless and distant. Well, that was going to be difficult she realized as she felt Neal's arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Babe, what was that about?" He sounded confused and horrified. Amelia had dropped the self-induced pity party a while time ago. She knew she was worthy of all the happiness in the world. What had come over her?

"Nothing, nothing to worry about." Amelia replied.

"Now we both know that's a lie. What's going on?"

She was not ready, not ready at all. Amelia twisted in his arms; her fingers ran down his chest. "Save it for a rainy day." She whispered.

Neal leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. "You do know eventually that rainy day is going to come?"

"Yes, but not today."

* * *

Amelia wandered the busy halls of the library, there were kids with their families everywhere all looking for their next read. Belle was running the front desk. Maybe they should start looking for someone else to work with them. Even just an intern, maybe Grace or Ava. She would have to run the idea by Belle.

It wouldn't be a bad idea, with Belle being at the pawn shop part time and Amelia being at the sheriff station sometimes, leaving the library in younger hands would eventually be logical.

Amelia saw a young woman standing in the romance section, staring at the books.

"Hi, do you need help with something? Do you need a recommendation?" Amelia asked.

"I love Romeo and Juliet but I want something new…" The woman said as she turned to face Amelia. Then she froze and her eyes widened in fear.

"So you want a romance? What about _Wuthering Heights_? Or _Gone with the Wind_? _Jane Eyre_?" Amelia named some romance stories that she knew. "But if you are looking for an adventure, I do highly recommend basically anything by Tolkien."

The woman swallowed hard. " _Gone with the Wind_ sounds fine."

Amelia found the thick book and handed it to the woman. "Enjoy."

The woman almost bolted away. Amelia watched in confusion. Why on earth was she scared of her? She shook her head and then saw Neal standing at the end of the row.

"Do you behave yourself around Lucy?" He asked.

"Why would I not? I behave myself around everyone." She said, but there wasn't a hint of a joke there. Amelia was completely serious.

"Babe, you and Lucy don't get along because of your history with Benjamin."

What? Who? Amelia wanted to question Neal but something sounded so wrong about it. Like she should know what he was talking about. But she couldn't remember for the life of her.

So she continued to stare at Neal. And then it all came back to her. Now all she had to do was recover and get the situation under control. "Maybe things in the past should stay in the past. Moving forward from one's mistakes is the only way to heal." Amelia smiled and took Neal's hand.

He leaned in to receive her kiss but was only half responsive. There was definitely something wrong with Amelia. She was not one to forgive and forget easily. She held grudges forever. Now this combined with the strange appearance of that sword and her almost fearful reaction, there was something seriously wrong here. Something not only they as a couple had to worry about, but maybe the whole town.

* * *

 **All we know about Amelia's family is her mother, father and younger brother, are there more somewhere?**

 **Yes, the rainy day already came but she still has to tell Neal and the reader.**

 **Reviews?**


	8. Not you too

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **This chapter is exciting and crazy.**

* * *

Family dinners were always something Amelia looked forward to. She surveyed the perfect scene from her spot leaning against the door way of the kitchen.

There was a "high" stakes game of Perfection. They were all crowded around the table. Michael, Helen, Nathan, Jordan, Aiden and Neal. One big happy family.

Michael was the perfect father to Amelia and her siblings. He taught them right from wrong, and protected them against every harm. Helen was the motherly persona every child, especially every daughter should have. Patient, kind and understanding. Jordan and Nathan shared many wonderful memories with Amelia living in Storybrooke. They were born here and spent their entire childhood running through the woods and attending school…

Then the timer for the game went off and brought Amelia back to reality.

Wait? What? Where had those memories come from? None of them were true. Amelia gasped loudly and almost dropped her glass. Only her magic made it possible to catch it before it hit the floor. Amelia did not need to cause a scene like that again. She knew that Neal suspected that something was up. He wasn't stupid and she couldn't hide something big from him forever.

She forgot everything that meant the world to her. Amelia needed a minute and didn't want to draw attention to herself, so she retreated to the kitchen.

Now alone, she grasped the countertop and attempted to calm her breathing. She had to remind herself off everything. Her parents were Andrew and Sophia; her younger brother was Alexander. They were killed when bandits attacked their village back in the Enchanted Forest. Amelia, or rather Bernadette, had been seven years old. Michael and Helen, or rather Charles and Eleanor, had taken her in as another child. Their children were Julia and John and Richard. And Richard was dead. She had another adopted brother, Derek who taught her everything she knew. Derek was dead too. She did not grow up in the safe peaceful town of Storybrooke. Bernadette grew up in the unforgiving Enchanted Forest. She was a feared bounty hunter. She had loved and lost, made more bad decisions than good ones and now after so many years, she didn't call the Enchanted Forest home.

Storybrooke was home, her family was here, her future was here. Her everything was here.

Amelia had to calm herself and made a shot glass appear, one that had whiskey in it. She quickly downed it and it disappeared just as she heard the door open.

"Babe, you ready to go? It's getting late, I think Michael and Helen want to go to bed." Neal entered the kitchen and thankfully didn't notice anything wrong.

"Yeah, I'm ready, let me just say good bye to everyone."

* * *

Neal and Amelia went home and she was not ready to go to sleep. She wanted to tell him about her life. Wanted someone to be able to fill in the blanks for her. Correction, she needed someone to be able to remind her of the past. So Amelia pulled Neal to the chaise lounge and sat on his lap. "Did I ever tell you about my first solo operation? A local farmer fell off his roof into a bramble of thorns. Don't really know why he built his house that close to thorns but that wasn't my problem. I had to remove all the thorns and mend his broken leg. It took me hours but I got it done. He was walking in a month, but he never got back up on that roof. I was at so many births, Helen was the best midwife in three villages and when I became her student, they trusted me like I was another her."

"How did you know that's what you wanted to do? How did you know you wanted to be a healer?" Neal asked, his hand found that spot on the back of her neck.

No, she was not ready for that. She fought against a moan. "I hated to see innocent people in pain. I wanted to help; I guess I just had a knack for it. When I was younger, someone died because I had no idea how to save them. I wasn't going to let that happen again. And I guess it made me feel not as lady-like as Jordan and Marian's futures. They were going to have husbands and children, a house to take care of. My career path would let me provide for myself, it made me feel independent."

"Do you still feel like that?" Neal asked, his hand slid down her back.

"I do even though Storybrooke is completely different from the Enchanted Forest. Besides, I made a decent living before you came here."

"You did, being head librarian and now being the deputy's deputy and magical. But you have to admit, I made your life interesting."

Amelia smiled at him. That was enough recollection for one night. "Interesting enough." She shrugged her shoulders.

That made Neal cock an eye brow at her. "Interesting enough? Is that so? Well, I am going to prove you wrong." He picked her up and marched to the bedroom.

Amelia giggled when he dropped her on the bed. Those giggles were quickly turned into sighs and moans.

* * *

Amelia shifted in her sleep; something had woken her out of a deep sleep. Something did not feel right and she felt an arm tight around her waist.

Panic rose in her, who was she in bed with and what did he want? She remembered nothing of the previous night. Amelia tried to pull herself away from him but the arm tightened. So she did the only logical thing: fight back.

Her elbow went into his gut and he let go. Amelia got out of bed and looked at him. He was good looking but looks could be deceiving. She could trust no one.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She hissed.

The man held his stomach in pain. Then he looked at her confused. "Amelia, seriously? You're having a nightmare." He sat up and reached for her.

But Amelia was having none of that. "Don't come any closer." She saw a knife on the bedside table and instantly it was in her hand.

He stared at it and seemed torn at what to do. "Amelia, drop the knife."

"No, who are you? Answer my question or I'll run you through."

"Amelia…"

"Forget about my question. Get out!" She stepped forward positioned to do major damage.

The man weighed his options. He slowly got out of the bed. "You want me gone?" She nodded. "Alright, I'll go." And he headed to the door.

Suddenly, a veil was lifted from Amelia's eyes. She looked down at the knife in her hand in horror. "Neal?" Her voice sounded broken.

Neal froze at the door and looked back at her.

She dropped the knife; it fell to the floor, echoing through the room. Amelia's hands flew to her mouth to stifle her sudden sobs.

Neal cautiously stepped closer and then had to catch her before she fell to the floor.

"I am so sorry… I am so sorry…. No… no… no. Not you too." She whispered over and over.

What more could Neal do besides run his fingers through her hair to calm her down? He held her as she sobbed and tried to rationalize what had just happened.

What was going on with Amelia?

* * *

 **So basically forgetting Neal is the straw that broke the camel's back. Now what?**

 **Reviews?**


	9. She trusts you of all people

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Neal needs help to find out what Amelia is hiding, because you know she is not going to come out and say it. Where is he going to turn for help?**

* * *

Neal was still shaken from the events of last night. And rightfully so. Amelia, his True Love, the woman who had pulled him back from death, had completely forgotten him. He had seen it in her eyes. It was scarier than her previous panic attack that had almost physically hurt Neal. Now he was emotionally hurt. There was something going on in her life and he wasn't being told. First it was the sword, then randomly forgetting important people, now last night. Neal had already promised himself to Amelia, why wasn't she letting him in? Yes, she could protect herself, her and her ancient magic, but Neal could and would always protect her in any way he could.

He left bed early, kissed Amelia carefully on the forehead and headed to see the one person who Amelia might have asked for help.

Part of him hoped he was wrong, that she hadn't gone to Gold for help. They never had the best relationship. Neal would have rather Amelia go to Emma. Emma had always been reliable and would get the help if she needed it. But no, Amelia liked to do things her way, and if she felt trapped, she would go to someone who she felt could get the job done.

Neal took a deep breath and opened the door of the pawn shop.

Gold's face instantly brightened when his son entered the pawn shop. They were finally on good terms. His son, his little boy who he had wronged in past but was now mending the relationship. He only wanted the best for him. Neal and Belle were keeping him on the right path now. But Gold's smile faded when he noticed Neal's solemn face.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked. It had to be about Miss Hunter. Sadly, Gold had not found anything that would help get her problem off her back.

Neal leaned heavy on the glass counter. "If you consider your fiancée pulling a knife on you because she somehow doesn't remember you, then yes. Has Amelia come here looking for help?"

Gold paused. "Why would she come here? I assume she would go Miss Swan."

"Because she trusts you of all people and if it's a villain, Amelia still believes you need a villain to take down a villain. Besides, you are family."

"Neal…" Gold was under very strict orders from Amelia not to say a word to Neal. She had ancient magic and Gold would rather stay on her good side.

"Dad, she came here, didn't she? What is going on with her?"

Gold caved, Neal had called him Dad. He was such a softie when it came to his son. But honestly didn't know much help he was going to be. He had promised not to say a word to Neal but that was before Amelia had pulled a knife. "Your love was involved with a very dangerous person in her past. She did her job but now it is coming back to haunt her. She came to me to get said person off her back. So far I have nothing."

"That's it? Dad, she didn't remember me. Who is after her? What did she do?" Neal pressed for more answers, he needed them so bad. "That's all you know?"

"I can only assume, if you want answers, you are going to have to ask Miss Hunter yourself." Gold told his son. That was not going to be a fun conversation.

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of." Neal thought for a moment. "Give me twenty minutes then call her down here. Say you found something to help her."

"Then what?" Gold asked.

"I'll take it from there." Neal left the pawn shop, ready with his plan to make Amelia talk.

* * *

 **So Gold and Neal are good and on speaking terms. What is Neal planning?**

 **Reviews?**


	10. Young, stupid and desperate

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Now we get to find out how Amelia is going to make Amelia talk.**

* * *

Gold had finally called her; Amelia was beginning to think there was no way out of her situation. After the incident last night with Neal, Amelia couldn't take to lose any more memories.

Amelia bolted across town and threw open the pawn shop door. "What did you find?!"

But the scene inside the shop surprised and angered her. Besides Gold there was Neal. And Michael. And Helen. And Jordan. And Aiden. And Nathan. And Belle. And Emma. And Killian. And Marian. And Robin. And Regina. And Mary Margaret. And David.

"What the hell is this?" Amelia asked, her question was directed at everyone in the room. Any answer they gave was not going to go over well, that much was true.

"This is an intervention, darling. And watch your language." Helen answered. Her mother looked worried, and rightfully so. Something was not right and, maybe call it mother's intuition, but Amelia was more than deeply troubled. More like distressed, to the max. It was unbearable for her to watch and she didn't know what she could do.

"Excuse me, an intervention? Why? And I'm pretty sure there is a limit to how many people can legally be in this shop, just saying." She remarked sarcastically. She was going back into old habits, turning back into…her. The person who didn't care about other people, someone who just had to be stay alive no matter the cost.

Maybe a non-family member would be able to get through to her; Emma always had a connection to Amelia given their similar histories. So she took a shot. "Because you are in trouble and since you won't ask for help, we are just going to help you anyway. We are family and family takes care of each other. Stand by each other when things get bad."

Amelia's face, which two seconds ago was tight and rigid, suddenly softened. "Really, you would do that, for me? For a complete stranger?" Amelia sounded childlike for a moment. Then her face quickly hardened, realizing she couldn't hide what had just happened.

"Did you just forget who Emma was?" Robin asked, anger and confusion rising in his voice. "Bernadette, what is going on?"

Amelia squeezed her eyes shut, she hated when he, or basically anyone, used her real name. It made her do anything. "Yes, I forget her. It's just a side effect…"

"Side effect of what?" Marian pushed further as gently as she could.

"It's nothing I can't handle, I'm fine." Amelia spat.

"You asked for the bloody Dark One for help, you are in over your head, lass." Killian remained calm even though he wanted to yell. But it wasn't his place to scold.

"I needed a villain to take down a villain. Besides, he's my father in law, I can call him whenever I damn well please!" Amelia yelled, her emotions getting the best, or worst of her.

"I'm standing right here." Gold said quietly, suddenly feeling like she was using him.

"I'm not dealing with any of you people. I have everything under control." Amelia turned around and grabbed the doorknob. It locked and wouldn't budge. And it wasn't just the lock keeping it closed. She tried using her own magic, but of course, it had to be defective at the moment. Just her luck. So she stood there powerless. "Emma or Regina, either one of you I don't care, just open this door now." She actually growled.

"No, you need help." Michael said, worry entering his voice, what kind of trouble had Amelia gotten herself into? Neal had only told them the bare details, that was all that Neal himself knew. Something about her past and someone bad.

"Everyone needs to back off…" Amelia started to yell but she was cut off.

"No!" That explosion came from Neal; he had been simmering in the corner. "You pulled a knife on me last night. You didn't remember who I was, you clearly did not remember who Lucy was the other day. Why are you forgetting?" He had calmed down by the end.

Amelia was shocked by his outburst; it was so unlike him. She turned around and leaned against the door, tears brimming in her eyes. Amelia gave in and pulled her glove off. She hadn't taken it off since the mark appeared. Amelia suddenly had so many pairs of shocked and confused eyes on her. It was the first time the mark had seen the light of day. She felt exposed and vulnerable, open to be judged for her past.

Silence fell over the shop. No one was sure what to say or ask.

"What is that?" David was the first one able to say something. They had never seen anything like it.

Amelia would rather she didn't have to explain, so Gold actually took pity on her. Gold, with his limited knowledge, but it was more than anyone in the room. "Miss Hunter has been Marked by the most powerful and ruthless sorcerer in all the realms…"

"So there's someone worse than you?" Killian asked.

Gold only shot him a dirty look before giving the answer that would terrify Amelia down to the bone. "The Horned King."

"The Horned King? He's just a story to scare children…" Mary Margaret was trying to find the reason or the truth into the current situation.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "We are all stories yet we're real. He is real too… Very real." She didn't want to continue. It hurt too much.

Neal noticed this and finally went to her. He stood in front of her, taking her face in his hand. "Please tell me what is going on. Please don't shut me out, don't go where I can't follow. I want to help you. I love you."

She just stared, almost speechless. Then she nodded and ran her fingers down his chest. He understood the meaning instantly. The rainy day had finally come. Amelia leaned her forehead against his. Her voice was soft as she began her story. "Just please remember that I was young, stupid and desperate. It was about a year after I killed Benjamin…"

* * *

 **Yes, what a lovely way to start a story: "I was young, stupid and desperate…" Cue the evil laughter now. How much trouble could Amelia possibly gotten herself into? That's a silly question- a ton of trouble.**

 **Reviews?**


	11. Is it really that amazing?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Scared? Worried? Curious? Good. Brace yourself! So the next few chapters are flashbacks to the Enchanted Forest. If anyone missed bounty Hunter Bernadette, here she is in all glory! I really missed writing her. I am super excited for these flashbacks, I really poured my heart and soul into them. Hope you enjoy them.**

* * *

 _Bernadette took her usual mug of ale and looked for an empty table in the crowded tavern. There were none, they all had large rowdy groups. She spotted a table that was only half taken. She walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. He was currently occupied with the woman on his lap and ignored Bernadette. That was until he felt a sharp blade at the back of his neck._

 _"_ _There are plenty of rooms close by for those kinds of activities. She deserves better." Bernadette barely raised her voice. Usually she was good at hiding disgust._

 _The couple broke apart to look up at her. The woman scrutinized the bounty hunter. "You're not half bad looking, care to join?"_

 _Bernadette only raised an eyebrow. "I'll pass but thank you for the offer." She didn't mean a word of it._

 _"_ _Too bad, with your looks, you could make a killing." The woman commented before moving on with her partner._

 _Something crossed Bernadette's face that might resemble a smirk. "I'm already doing that." She said to herself._

 _She finally sat down and prepared to immerse herself in the tavern's conversations. This was where the best jobs came from. Bernadette had trained herself to pick up the slightest voice and block out everything else out._

 _She listened to each and every conversation in turn, if it wasn't interesting, she moved on. Tales about family or lovers didn't interest her; those were issues she didn't have to deal with anymore._

 _"_ _That's right, that's what he's offering. We had always been told it was just a legend, a story to send men mad. But according to him, it's real and in his possession."_

 _Something of legend now that certainly her attention. Bernadette leaned back in her chair to listen better._

 _"_ _Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to eavesdrop, Bernadette? Just come join us." A familiar voice was suddenly directed at her._

 _A small smile crossed her face as she stood up to face the table. "I wasn't sure there was room for me."_

 _There were five questionable looking men sitting there, Bernadette had a professional relationship with four of them._

 _"_ _There's room for you right here, darling." She did not have a working relationship or any relationship with that man, the man who patted his knee. Clearly he had a death wish._

 _Before Bernadette could retort back or pull out a dagger, the man was hit in the back of the head so hard he fell out of his seat._

 _"_ _You of all people should know not to make enemies of dangerous people. Get out and hope I don't see you again, Edgar." A voice had a strong sense of authority; he was used to being obeyed._

 _Edgar, the thin man who Bernadette knew was employed as a butler in some rich man's house, picked himself off the floor with a growl. Of course he risked a glance at the woman he offered his lap to._

 _She only gave him a dangerous smirk in return. No need to waste words. Bernadette sat down in his seat. "That wasn't needed but…" She raised her mug to Claude. That was the extent of her thanks._

 _"_ _Saying thank you won't kill you." Sykes commented._

 _"_ _Now you're asking too much. So what does who have and is it really that amazing?"_

 _"_ _Where are your manners, Bernadette? First you ask us about our lives then we get to business." Pierre gently scolded her._

 _Bernadette rolled her eyes. She needed better friends, friends who were less civil. Was this really her life now? "Sorry, I seemed to have left my manners at the door." She huffed but did take their advice. "How is life treating all of you?" She directed her question, hoping it was simple and general._

 _"_ _Much better." Pierre basically congratulated her. "You know if you were a bit nicer, you wouldn't have to hang out with us."_

 _"_ _You would miss me too much." Bernadette touched her mug to his. There was an acknowledgement around the table. As questionable as these four men there, they had a soft spot for Bernadette. They liked to make sure she was safe and knew she could take care of herself, but of course they would always lend a helping hand. "Now answer my question then we can get down to business."_

 _"_ _The courts are filling up thanks to you." Claude directed his comment to Bernadette. He was a judge who wasn't above taking one or two or ten bribes. He had a habit of putting people behind bars and never letting them out._

 _"_ _Anything I can do to get the scum of the earth behind bars. Just doing my part." Bernadette had never told them, or anyone why she felt so strongly about the guilty paying for their crimes. She never liked to get personal. "Anyone else want to add to this soul searching conversation?"_

 _"_ _We have souls?" Sykes asked, jokingly. He was crime lord who had a large amount of men at his disposal to do his dirty work._

 _Pierre leaned forward on the table, making it seem he had something interesting to say. "Nothing interesting recently. If something comes up, I'll let you know." Pierre told her. They had done business on the black market before. Those were good pay days. As much as Eleanor had taught her about healing, there were some things only a voodoo witch doctor could teach you. "So how is life going for you, Bernadette?" Pierre asked._

 _"_ _I can talk about myself now? You all are done? Can't really complain." Actually she could complain to kingdom come, but she chose not to. Now she was ready to change the conversation. "Are we done with the pleasantries, can we move on? I doubt we have all day."_

 _"_ _She doesn't waste any time, does she?" Percival looked around the table. "He is the Horned King and what is a magical tonic." He paused for dramatic effect. He didn't get exactly what he was looking for. Little did he know, Bernadette was hiding all of her emotions at the moment. "Supposedly it's made from the leaves of the wormwood plant, among other things. It is said to show the drinker a different life…" He told her. He was a poacher. Percival was the reason Bernadette joined a handful of people who had seen a live griffin._

 _"_ _One where a certain event didn't happen. A death, a wrong choice on your part or something else." Sykes finished._

 _"_ _Sounds like a dream." Bernadette mused; she kept her curiosity to herself. Curiosity and longing. She could use an alternate life. One where her parents weren't killed, or she hadn't accepted the job from Theresa's father._

 _"_ _That's all it is, dear. A dream, nothing more." Claude told her, noticing a far off look in her brown eyes, a look he, or anyone for that matter, rarely saw._

 _"_ _That's fine." She responded, saying it more into her mug than to him._

 _"_ _We were hoping you would go to find out what he's asking for and report back to us." Sykes stated._

 _"_ _So I'm the canary in the mine? I feel honored." She raised her mug._

 _"_ _Well, you are the only one crazy enough to willingly to go to Horned King's castle." Percival told her._

 _"_ _Because I do crazy things all the time?" Bernadette fell back into her comfort world of sarcastic banter._

 _"_ _We have businesses to run." Sykes said honestly._

 _"_ _Or look at it this way, we trust you." Claude added._

 _"_ _And what devil did I trade my soul for that trust?" She asked mockingly._

 _"_ _The Dark One." The four men said at once._

 _At least Bernadette was able to hide her visible shudder. The Dark One was the only man who unnerved her. "Well, the Horned King doesn't scare me."_

 _"_ _Have you actually seen the Horned King?" Pierre asked._

 _"_ _No, just heard stories…" There weren't many stories, not many people survived seeing him, it, whatever he was. But a good handful of them existed. And they honestly scared the ever living daylights out of her. But she would never share that._

 _"_ _Well the stories don't do justice." Percival said. Silence fell over the table. As ruthless and terrifying as each of the five people were, the Horned King was a whole other level._

 _"_ _The Horned King isn't in this realm; I need to go to Prydain. Looks like a trip is in my very near future. I need money for a portal jump." The men exchanged looks and Sykes handed Bernadette a small sack. She held it in her hand, weighting it. "Seriously, there's isn't enough in here to cover my drink."_

 _Sykes waved his hand at her. "Open it up."_

 _She emptied the content of the bag into her hand. A magical bean stared up at her. "How did you come across this? Magic beans cost a fortune. Who did you steal from?" Bernadette asked confused but grateful._

 _"_ _At times like this, you don't ask questions. You simply say thank you. Darling, we care about you and we will have your back no matter what. You just have to find your own way home."_

 _"_ _That's not a problem." She knew she had transport. Bernadette finished her ale and stood up. "Any words of advice before I go off to face the Horned King?"_

 _"_ _Don't die." Sykes told her._

 _"_ _Don't do anything stupid." Percival added._

 _"_ _Don't kill anyone." Claude finished._

 _"_ _Thank you, gentleman for your words of wisdom." Bernadette patted Sykes and Percival on the back before turning to leave._

 _"_ _Bernadette…" Pierre called after her, she turned around. "Good luck."_

 _At least they slightly cared about her. She nodded and almost smiled. Then she went home to make a plan. And pray she could survive this meeting._

* * *

 _Bernadette picked a random deserted spot in the middle of the forest. She was dressed in a travel outfit, or as she liked to call it, a working outfit. Pants, tucked into high boots, a long sleeve top under a laced corset. A long coat finished off the outfit. In her pack had the pieces of another outfit, one that was if she ran into a situation that called for a woman's touch. Not her preferred style, but whatever would get the job done._

 _Part of her couldn't believe she was doing this, something about the whole thing felt wrong. But here she was, she had a mission, a challenge, and Bernadette never backed down from a challenge._

 _Bernadette looked at the bean in her hand for a moment. There were many ways to travel realms. The magic beans, though rare, were the easiest way to get from one realm to another. There were flying ships, magical hats, magical shoes and… wishing stones._

 _She finally dropped the bean on the ground and a swirling portal appeared at her feet. She took a deep breath and jumped in._

 _Bernadette landed in a different land not as graceful as she had planned. She pulled herself to her feet, looked around, inhaling a scent that was clearly Prydain._

 _"_ _I'm home." She said to herself._

* * *

 **And we finally know where Bernadette came from! Surprised or not?**

 **Ok, so Bernadette's friends are Disney villains- Percival is from The Rescuers Down Under, Claude is from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Sykes is from Oliver and Company and Pierre is from The Princess and the Frog.**

 **Reviews?**


	12. Her first everything

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Short chapter because I liked where the previous chapter left off and the next chapter stands well alone.**

* * *

 _Part of Bernadette wanted to just stand in one place and just look around. She hadn't been home in years; it was like stepping into a dream and knowing she wasn't going to wake up. And, maybe just maybe, her magic would be back. Yes, she never told anyone that she had magic. Ancient magic wasn't something she went around showing off. It was completely different from the magic found in the Enchanted Forest, different realm, different rules. So ever since setting foot in the Enchanted Forest, Bernadette hadn't been able to do magic. But here, in Prydain, everything was in her favor. She closed her eyes and thought hard about what she wanted to happen._

 _She pictured fire, in her hand. For a moment there was nothing. Then suddenly she felt the tiniest bit of heat in the palm of her hand. She opened her eyes and yes there was fire. She let out a tiny scream of joy. Then the flame got out of control for a second and she fell to the ground. Her hands came together, squashing the flame._

 _Alright, that had been slightly reckless. But she didn't need magic, she had skills with daggers and her fists. But it was nice to know she still had that talent._

 _Back to her mission, she had wasted enough time trying to be the same person who left Prydain. There was no way she could ever go back to the four-year-old who was innocent and free of pain. No amount of magic could change that._

 _The first order of business was getting the item that would be her transport back home, the Enchanted Forest. She knew the one place, but exactly where it was in relation to where she has landed… different question._

 _Bernadette moved her finger in a spiral motion two times then snapped her fingers. She was instantly transported over miles and reappeared in front of a large castle._

 _The Spiral Castle to be exact. Her former home had fallen into such disarray. Stones missing in places, weeds growing like they had a mind of their own, not a light shone from the inside. It seemed dead, lifeless. The sight hurt, it seemed like her life. Broken._

 _It was her first home, before her brother had been born. Her first word was said here, her first steps were taken in its halls, her first everything. Most importantly, her first magic lesson._

 _Her mother, Sophia, came from a long line of sorceresses. It was only natural that Bernadette inherited the talent. Magic was all about helping people, healing people, making life easier for others. It was never selfish, never for personal gain. Not an easy way to make money or temporary pleasure. Bernadette had so much potential, then they left Prydain. She never knew why, and never got the chance to ask._

 _She had to find the object that would get her back to the Enchanted Forest. It had to be here somewhere. Right where her mother buried it, unless someone stole it. She didn't want to think about that._

 _She studied her surroundings, where had her bedroom looked out over? There had been a beautiful flowering tree a few miles away that signaled the change of seasons. Bernadette walked around the edge of the castle. Not even half way around, she saw the tree. It was bare, she took it as winter was coming up fast._

 _Bernadette dropped to her knees and started to hand dig. She could have used magic, but the idea of actually finding it connected her to the land she once called home. Only a few minutes later, she held a moonstone._

 _"_ _When you need to go home, hold this stone and wish with all your heart." She remembered vividly her mother mothers burying the stone._

 _Bernadette wiped away some unexpected tears. She could not allow herself to become soft. Prydain was last place she wanted to be soft._

* * *

 **I think her using her magic for the first time in years was funny.**

 **Reviews?**


	13. Good thing that's not why I'm here

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it is a real throwback to the way Bernadette was in "People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings." And we are slowly getting into her backstory.**

* * *

 _Bernadette stood at the entrance to the Horned King's castle. It was huge and menacing. A sick feeling settled in her stomach. What was she getting herself into?_

 _"_ _I'm doing this for you, Benjamin." She touched her disc pendent before slipping it under her neckline. She completely regretted the outfit she had chosen for the job. It was a dark blue low cut dress that was off the shoulder with a black corset that highlighted every curve she had. Her hair had a tighter curl, she wanted to blend in but at the same time, get the job done. She knew what was needed inside this castle. And if things got out of hand, she had a few daggers at easy access. The bottom line was to get the job done no matter what._

 _Job, information, whatever mess she got herself into._

 _Bernadette threw her shoulders back and walked right into the castle and used the sense of smell to find the kitchen. That was the best way to get into a gathering the King was hosting. She just had to pretend she worked there_

 _There was a bustle of people all working inside._

 _"_ _You there, girl, take this tray to the men." Some rather large man nearly shoved a tray of ale mugs into Bernadette's arms. He assumed that she worked there, so her plan was working. She resisted the urge to punch the man when he actually pinched her cheek to make it red. "You are supposed to put the men at ease. That face won't do the trick, darling."_

 _'_ _My dagger won't help either then.' Bernadette thought. But she balanced the tray on her hip and walked into the great hall._

 _There she was; Bernadette had turned into a barmaid. Well at least she couldn't fall much lower at this point._

 _Now to perfect her coy smile without it being ruthless. That was the real challenge. Along with resisting the urge to stab the men there. They were all staring at her through a drunken haze like they wanted her._

 _The room was filled with drunken soldiers and barmaids who would do just about anything. And then there was her. Derek would kill her if he ever found out she was here. That was why she didn't tell him where she was going._

 _No sign of the Horned King though, the throne was empty at the front of the great hall. But give it time, he would show up._

 _"_ _Come over here daring. I'm going to war tomorrow; it is going to be Hell. Let me die with a smile on my face." She felt a hand suddenly tighten on her elbow._

 _Bernadette bit her tongue and strove to calm herself. "Aren't we all going to Hell at some point?" She turned around to see the poor soul who dared think she was weak or wanted him. The solider was well built, brown hair with brown eyes and hands that had seen action. He wasn't hard on the eyes; she had seen worse but she also had seen better. Her mind flashed briefly to a certain blue eyed pirate from a year ago._

 _"_ _Right you are, all except for you. You are going to sit with the angels when your time comes." His hand went up and down her arm, his eyes roaming her entire body._

 _Well she had to give him points for being charming with his words. His eyes needed direction. But she could play along, just something to pass the time. "Let's hope that time doesn't come too soon." Bernadette placed the tray down and sat herself in his lap, hoping she wasn't rusty. It had been a long time still she flirted._

 _"_ _Well you are forward, aren't you?" He stared up at her impressed._

 _"_ _I always get what I want." She let her finger trail down his exposed chest. What a perfect place for a dagger. "Maybe you can help me get what I want."_

 _"_ _Anything for you, darling." The knight said._

 _Again with the pet names, this was going to get old very quick. Bernadette leaned in close to his ear. "The Horned King."_

 _His eyes widened in horror. "And what would a pretty thing like you want with a monster like him?" No logical reason came to his mind._

 _But a gentle hand on the back of his neck put him back at ease. "He's strictly business, nothing to worry about. You on the other hand, have the possibility of being pleasure."_

 _He smiled and leaned close for what she assumed would be a kiss. Bernadette placed a finger on his lips to stop him. "What's your name, darling?" He asked against her finger._

 _"_ _No names, it's better that way." She instructed him._

 _"_ _But if we don't exchange names, you won't have anything to yell later."_

 _So much for being charming. Bernadette faked a giggle and gave a false name. "Gwen."_

 _"_ _Pleased to meet you, Gwen. I'm Kay, Sir Kay." He took her hand and placed a kiss on it. He was back to being charming, maybe he thought he had a better chance this way._

 _Why did men feel the need to add their title at the end? "Sir Kay, you seem quite sure I'll need to yell it."_

 _He said nothing, his hand just moved up and down her thigh. There was a dark look in his eyes. If those were supposed to get her excited, it sorely missed the mark. She wished she could match his dark look but she had to appear naïve._

 _Suddenly a very strong wind blew through the room, putting out all the candles and plunging the room into darkness. It became deadly quiet. Everyone's attention was drawn to the huge double doors that were now thrown open. There stood the Horned King himself._

 _He was taller than any man Bernadette had seen, at least seven feet. He was dressed in a long red cloak and the hood had holes cut for his horns. Yes, the man, or at least she thought it was a man, had horns like a large deer. Thankfully, his hood hid his face, though even from her seat, Bernadette could make out two glowing red eyes. And he barely had any skin on his hands, he was just bone. It only made him more terrifying._

 _Just his presence made everyone in the room tense up, including the man Bernadette was sitting on. She did her best not to follow suit, but that was a bit hard. The Horned King would be alongside the Dark One on those who unnerved her. Percival had been right; the stories didn't do it justice._

 _The Horned King stood there, studying the group before him. "Two dozen souls sought an audience with me in hopes of obtaining a legendary tonic." His voice was course and almost sent shivers down Bernadette's spine. He began to slowly walk to his throne. "All two dozen failed. Does any realm have a soul that is capable of a simple task? None of you attempted, but maybe that is because you are not desperate enough to want the tonic. There must be someone brave enough."_

 _Then he sat down, as if waiting for someone to approach the throne. No one dared. Bernadette herself preferred a private audience. So she waited with baited breath for something, anything._

 _The Horned King gave it ten minutes before shaking his head and leaving the Great Hall. Talking among the soldiers slowly started up._

 _This was Bernadette's cue to follow the Horned King. She still had a mission._

 _"_ _Leaving so soon?" Kay asked, his voice wasn't as strong as it had been before._

 _"_ _Business before pleasure. Don't miss me too much." She placed a lingering kiss on his lips before standing up and following the Horned King._

 _Silently, Bernadette went up a flight of stairs and saw a door close down the hall. She took a deep breath and picked up a pitcher from a table. Then she entered the room. It smelled like fear and death. She would not add to her own fear._

 _The Horned King sat at the head of an empty table, his gaze was not on her, but on the wall at the end of the room. She wasn't sure he even heard her. She walked up to him and refilled his goblet._

 _"_ _I don't recall requesting a refill." His voice was more horrible the closer she was to him. Then he looked up at her, his eyes were red inside his skull. Yes, just a skull. "Or company."_

 _"_ _Good thing that's not why I'm here." She smirked and sat on the table before him. Bernadette had to retain an ounce of sass and control._

 _"_ _Am I to believe that you want the tonic?"_

 _"_ _Yes." She wished she sounded more confident._

 _"_ _You have seen some difficult times, haven't you?" The Horned King lightly tapped her hand with a bony finger. Memories rushed through her mind like lightning. But Bernadette held back a sob. Gods above, she missed them, all of them, so much._

 _"_ _What do you want in exchange for the tonic?" She fought back sounding desperate. "I will do anything you ask."_

 _The Horned King stared at her, Bernadette shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. There was something about his eyes that saw through her, saw something she didn't even see. Knew something she didn't know. "There is a magical sword that has been in a noble family for generations. Currently it is held by Sir Gwydion…"_

 _"_ _Dyrnwyn." Bernadette breathed and her stomach twisted into a knot. She was terrified to know where this conversation was heading._

 _"_ _You know your history." He complimented her._

 _"_ _I know my treasure." She retorted back._

 _"_ _Beautiful and smart, you are a force to be reckoned with, aren't you?" He was suddenly stalling._

 _"_ _That's my main goal in life. If I get the sword and bring it here to you, I get the tonic?" She had to make sure of the deal_

 _"_ _That is correct."_

 _"_ _Good." Bernadette finally stood up, quite intent on leaving his presence as quickly as possible._

 _"_ _One more thing, that knight you occupied yourself with, you can do anything you want with him."_

 _Bernadette paused at the door. Whatever she wanted with him? "Thank you for your generosity." She sent him a smirk before heading into the hallway._

 _Bernadette walked a few feet away from the door and had to pull herself into a corner to calm her sudden rapid heartbeat._

 _Gwydion… Dyrnwyn… Yes, she knew her history. Dyrnwyn was the most powerful sword in the realm, maybe all the realms. With the power of that sword, there was no telling what the Horned King could do to the world._

 _But that was not the only thing that worried her; scared her to the bone. This suddenly got personal; she never thought it would become personal. She cleared her mind, she could do this. All she had to do was steal a sword. No need to get her hands dirty, no one needed to die or get hurt._

 _A heavy handed on her shoulder brought her out of the haze she put herself into. She actually let out a gasp and her hand went to her waist for a dagger._

 _"_ _I almost thought you preferred the Horned King's company to mine." Kay stood over her._

 _Bernadette calmed down, him she could handle. "Only a fool would pass up a chance to be in your company. The king has nothing on you." She buttered him up, stroke his ego. With most men, it was so easy._

 _He smiled down at her, his hand already at her waist. Again he attempted to kiss her._

 _Bernadette placed a hand on his chest. "I think we should take our activities somewhere a bit more private." She whispered._

 _Kay took her hand and pressed it to his lips. "What a brilliant mind you have."_

 _"_ _And you have yet to see what my mouth can do." She remarked coyly. She felt she could be a bit more honest with him now._

 _Kay picked her up bridal style and carried her into the nearest room. He placed her back on her feet and began fumbling with the laces of her corset._

 _"_ _Patience, all good things come to those who wait." She told him, her lips found his neck, his weak spot apparently._

 _He actually moaned and gripped her waist, pushing her into the wall. This was not her style but her knees almost buckled when his lips returned the favor she had given him._

 _Hot mouth combined with teeth, such a difference from Benjamin, but welcomed. She actually almost lost herself in the moment and thought about letting it go much farther. It had been a year since Benjamin, she had been through so much, and she deserved some sort of reward. Something quick and emotionless. Didn't she?_

 _His lips met hers finally and his tongue forced its way into her mouth. Now his hands freely roamed all over her body. Bernadette's own hands weaved through his hair, her nails scraping his scalp._

 _No, she had a mission. Bernadette focused her mind on the task at hand. She bought both hands down to his neck. A few more deep exploratory kisses before she quickly turned his head violently to the right. There was an audible crack that sounded through the room._

 _Kay looked at her, there was pain in his eyes. His worst nightmare had come true. Bernadette smirked at him and pulled herself up to his ear. "You chose poorly." He slumped to his knees and she watched his eyes widened as she pulled a dagger from the front of her dress. Then she slammed it into his neck._

 _Death blow, exactly what he needed and deserved._

 _Now Sir Kay fell to the floor, Bernadette stood over him. And she calmed her feelings, dangerous thoughts that could lead to dangerous places._

 _She was done and needed out. But first, get the taste of him out of her mouth. She picked up a pitcher and filled a goblet. Bernadette poured some ale into her mouth and spilt. Several times, actually._

 _Now she had to prepare herself for the next part of her task._

 _Physically, emotionally, spiritually, it was going to be the hardest thing she ever had to do._

* * *

 **If you are wondering, the certain blue eyed sailor I was referring to is Killian. You think I would forget about him? And now we know that Kay was the one Bernadette was referring to with Killian: "I killed the last man who got this close." and about her last time being fast and rough.**

 **So someone actually scares Bernadette.**


	14. It's only the beginning

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Have fun, this is actually a fun scene.**

* * *

 _Bernadette knew where she had to go for help. She hated asking for help even when she needed it. But she needed an extra level of protection going into this mission._

 _The tiny house stood at the edge of the clearing. It looked so innocent and sweet, but looks were deceiving. Bernadette knew that first hand. She knocked on the door, no sound came from inside. Was the woman she sought not home? So Bernadette knocked again._

 _"_ _Just come in dear. Don't be shy." Now a voice came from inside. Shy? Bernadette was anything but shy. Secretive, deceiving, murderous, but not shy._

 _Bernadette opened the door and was met with an odd sight._

 _There was a middle age woman with purple hair sitting at a table with a deck of cards. Was she playing a card game against herself? This was the woman who was banished from Camelot? Was this the_ _magnificent, marvelous, mad…_

 _"_ _Madam Mim? You came highly recommended by my business associates." Bernadette closed the door behind her._

 _"_ _And what do your business associates say about me?" Mim hadn't looked up from her game yet._

 _Flattery usually worked in cases like this. "That you are highly skilled in Dark Magic, that you rival even Merlin himself. Your powers of transformation are legendary."_

 _An overconfident smile grew on Mim's face and she finally looked up at Bernadette. "Your flattery skills need a tad bit of work, dear."_

 _"_ _You're not the only one who thinks that." Bernadette sat down at the table. "So can you help me?"_

 _Mim sat up straight in her chair to study her latest customer. Decent looking, quite capable, powerful in her own way, ruthless if need be. And desperate. "What do you need for your latest mission?"_

 _"_ _I need a potion that makes me invisible to both the eye and ear." That should work._

 _Mim tapped her fingers together, deep in thought. "Eyes are easy, ears not so much. And a word to the wise, hearts are the hardest."_

 _Bernadette bit back a laugh, her heart was safe. "I wasn't asking about hearts. I'll take whatever you can give me. How much?"_

 _"_ _Pardon dear?"_

 _"_ _How much is this going to cost me?" Bernadette asked curiously._

 _Mim leaned back in her chair to look at Bernadette, as if sizing her up. Then she grabbed Bernadette's wrist and stared at her palm. "Oh dear, there was so much suffering in your past. It's only the beginning."_

 _Bernadette was going to agree then her eyes snapped up. She was shocked and speechless. How was she supposed to react to that? "Thanks?" She attempted._

 _Mim only gave her an off putting smile. She tapped her finger on her chin. "I have just the thing." She stood up and went to her large cabinet. Bernadette took his moment to stare at her palm herself. How was anyone supposed to see her fate on her palm?_

 _Mim opened the cabinet door and inside there were hundreds of small vials all neatly organized on the shelves._

 _Bernadette felt like she had hit the jackpot and wondered what they did. Mim picked one of them out and turned back to Bernadette._

 _"_ _This should do the trick. But be careful, it only lasts for a few hours." She held out the tonic._

 _Bernadette had a cautious look on her face; she wasn't ready to reach out her hand, yet. Again, what's the price?"_

 _"_ _No price, I just want you to succeed. You interest me, Bernadette. What does your future hold?"_

 _"_ _Hopefully something happy." Bernadette said, then instantly regretted saying something so personal to a stranger. "So no price, really?"_

 _"_ _No, none at all." Mim's smile set off bells in Bernadette's head, but her desperation was stronger. She needed that tonic, maybe more than anything in her life._

* * *

 **Really, no price? Ok, to be fair, Bernadette only ran into the Dark One once. She hasn't had "Everything comes with a price" drilled into her heard yet.**

 **Reviews?**


	15. Change the landscape

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Short chapter but brace yourselves.**

* * *

 _Getting inside the castle was always the easy part, Caer Dathyl was no different, Bernadette had discovered. She knew exactly where it was, there were somethings one never forgot. She had been there countless times before, a part of her childhood that she remembered fondly._

 _But this time was completely different._

 _And to top it off, getting the object of importance and getting out without being detected was a completely different story._

 _The tonic made her feel light, like she did not even exist. Maybe things were better that way. Though she had the potion from Mim, she did not trust it fully. She had no idea how long it was going to last._

 _And this mission, she never thought she was going to be back here. Bernadette prayed to all the higher powers she had ever heard of that no one would find her. She did not want to get her hands dirty. This was a first for her._

 _She weaved her way through hallways and finally entered the armory without a problem. Her hood was pulled up, she couldn't risk being seen, or worse recognized._

 _There was Dyrnwyn, hanging in a place of honor on the wall. Bernadette paused and stared at it. She had never touched it before. The stories of what the sword was capable of… unimaginable. And in the hands of the Horned King… unspeakable._

 _Bernadette shook her head; she shouldn't be concerned with the well-being of others. She was cold and heartless, she cared only about herself. She wanted to be reunited with her family, even if it was only through a magical tonic._

 _She carefully pulled the sword off the wall, it was heavier than it looked. Power, strength, might: everything she dreamed of in life. Dyrnwyn could change the landscape of this land and everyone's life. It actually hummed softly in her hands, like it knew something she didn't. Did this sword have a mind of its own?_

 _"_ _Drop it." A voice cut through the room's eerie silence. Bernadette froze, someone could see her? Apparently the potion had already worn off. At least she didn't have to pay for it. Besides she had bigger issues._

 _She gulped hard but her grip tightened on the sword. Her lack of movement only seemed to anger the speaker. "I said drop it." She felt a sharp point in the middle of her back. Still no movement from her. "I do have to give you credit, no one else has gotten this far. You certainly have courage, if that's what you want to call it. Now let's see who thought they could steal from me." A rough hand turned her around. But her luck was holding on, her hood was still up, hiding her face._

 _But that all was going to change when the blade went to the hood and pushed it out of the way._

 _Bernadette's emotional brown eyes met the identical brown eyes of Sir Gwydion._

 _"_ _Bernadette?"_

* * *

 **And the crap just hit the fan. Could things get any worse?**

 **Reviews?**


	16. You didn't try hard enough

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **What could possibly happen next?**

* * *

 _Once again silence filled the room. Bernadette was not able to say a word. There were too many emotions swimming inside of her, most of them were negative. Sir Gwydion had aged so much since the last time she had seen him. More white hairs, more wrinkles, his shoulders hunched like he carried the weight of the world._

 _Sir Gwydion took a step away from the young woman he had heard chilling stories about. They couldn't be true, could they?_

 _"_ _You…You're the Horned King's newest lackey?" He almost couldn't form his own words._

 _At that, Bernadette stuck out her chin defiantly. "I am no one's lackey. I answer to no one but myself." She found her voice._

 _"_ _Then don't do this." He tried to reason with her. "Don't give him Dyrnwyn. He will only do terrible things with it…_

 _"_ _I don't care what he will do it with it, I want that tonic. I need that tonic. You don't understand. I need my family…"_

 _"_ _I don't understand? No, Bernadette, you don't understand. You didn't just lose your mother that day, I lost my sister. And no amount of magic is going to bring her back."_

 _"_ _You don't know that."_

 _"_ _Yes I do. Bernadette…"_

 _"_ _Don't take another step." She warned him, pulling out a dagger. The sword hung loosely at her side. "I trusted you!" Bernadette's pent up anger now boiled to the surface. "You are family, you were supposed to protect me and take care of me! Where were you when I needed you?" She almost screamed._

 _"_ _I tried to find you." Gwydion told her, calmly. He could see her tempter rising, she was unstable and there was no telling what she could do._

 _"_ _You didn't try hard enough." Bernadette spat._

 _"_ _They said no one survived the attack. By the time I heard you have made it out alive, you were already on a dangerous road. I assumed you didn't want to have anything to do with me…"_

 _"_ _Are you sure it wasn't the other way around? That you, as an upstanding knight of the realm didn't want to be connected to his murderous niece?" Bernadette asked harshly._

 _"_ _Bernadette, I would never turn you away, you are family…"_

 _"_ _You have a poor definition of family." She chuckled cruelly._

 _"_ _This is not what we wanted for you… your mother and I. We wanted you to be safe…"_

 _"_ _What you wanted for me?! What about what I wanted? What I needed? I was alone without a family, I have always for some reason or other been alone! Every relationship I have gets destroyed! I keep surviving only because I am terrified to die!" She was screaming by the end._

 _"_ _Don't do this, don't give him Dyrnwyn." Gwydion finally stepped closer to Bernadette._

 _She hated him, despised him, him and everything he stood for. Honor, courage, loyalty, family. All worthless words._

 _She raised her dagger but before it could hit its intended target, Dyrnwyn appeared in front of her, protecting Sir Gwydion._

 _"_ _It has a mind of its own; it has loyalty, Bernadette." He quietly told her._

 _She felt she was being lectured. "It never dealt with me before." Bernadette smirked and used her magic to flung it across the room. The metal crashed into the wall, as if knocked out. Before either she or Sir Gwydion could even collect their thoughts, her dagger was hilt deep in his chest. He looked at her, shocked and betrayed. But she was emotionless._

 _"_ _You deserve this, for every broken promise." She told him quietly. He sucked in one final breath and slumped to her shoulder. Bernadette shoved him to the floor and grabbed the sword. She had made enough noise and she already heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall. How was she supposed to escape?_

 _She saw a window and holding Dyrnwyn close, she jumped out. Her finger spun twice and she snapped them. Bernadette disappeared._

 _Bernadette reappeared somewhere in the middle of the forest. Once again, her landing was not at graceful as she would have liked. She had to be careful not to impale herself on the sword she was carrying. But that was far from her concerns at the moment._

 _She rolled over to her back and just stared up into the sky. She remained still as stone for a good two minutes before her emotions got the best of her. Sobs began to rake her body and she brought her hands up to her mouth to attempt to silence them. Hot angry salty tears ran down her cheeks. What had she done? What came over her?_

 _Why was she even asking those questions? She knew the answers. For the first time in her life, she acted upon getting revenge. It just came over her like a powerful wave, one she couldn't resist._

 _Did she have a choice? Of course she had a choice, there was always a choice. And as usual, she made the wrong choice. Now she had to live with her uncle's blood on her hands, along with Benjamin's._

 _Bernadette allowed herself a few more minutes of solitude before getting to her feet. She picked up the sword and marched away._

 _The Horned King needed his magical sword and Bernadette needed her tonic._

* * *

 **How could she? I quoted Harry Potter there, did you catch it? FYI- this is why Amelia reacted the way she did when David asked if she was Gold's lackey in "Balancing the Past with the Present".**

 **Reviews?**


	17. Much too frightened of you

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **And things are going to get worse, if that is possibly. And when this author gets going, there is no telling how bad things could get.**

* * *

 _The Horned King's castle was deadly silent when she returned. The jovial gathering had ended, there wasn't a soul in the Great Hall. But there were signs of people, they left their mark and mess behind._

 _So where was the Horned King? Dyrnwyn became heavier and heavier in her hands, like it did not want to be handed over._

 _Suddenly there was a noise from the top of the stairs. Bernadette whirled around, planning on using the sword to defend herself._

 _But it was only a small disgusting looking creature. Bernadette raised an eye brow at it. She could kick it across the room easily._

 _"_ _What do you think you're doing here? The gathering is over. Do you have any idea whose castle you are trespassing on?" Then it noticed the object in her hands. "Is that…? You were able to take the sword. My Master will be so pleased. Follow me, Great Lady, I will show you to him." It bowed to her and gestured for her to follow up the stairs._

 _The hallway was dark; the only light was coming from the torches on the wall. All Bernadette could hear was her footsteps and her beating heart. She pulled herself up to her full height and tried to hide her fear._

 _The small creature led her to the same room Bernadette had first made the arrangement with the Horned King. He had a huge castle yet he seemed to stay in one room._

 _The huge doors opened and she was announced. "Master, the lady returned with the sword. Now you can carry out your plan…" The creature seemed jovial but his joy rightfully scared Bernadette. The plan, what was the plan?_

 _"_ _Leave us." The Horned King commanded his servant in a growl. The creature left the room._

 _Bernadette wasn't one to use titles but were there times when they were called for. "My Lord." And she presented him with Dyrnwyn almost ceremonially. Honestly she had no idea how much power she was handing over or how it would affect the realm. But she did not care, she just wanted that tonic._

 _"_ _Impressive, very impressive. I will admit I had my doubts, but you proved me wrong." The Horned King hummed, it sounded more like a growl._

 _"_ _There are ways and then there are women's ways." She told him. She was not going to say it had nothing to do with women's ways. He did not need to know what she had to do to get Dyrnwyn._

 _The Horned King studied the sword, as if making sure it was not a fake. Then he placed it on the table and walked to a large worktable that was covered with ingredients for potion making. Bernadette only recognized about half of them._

 _The Horned King started to cut up some of the plants and put them into a small bowl. He finally spoke. "Hand me the dog rose."_

 _At least it was something she was familiar with. She handed it over to him and instead of the plant, the Horned King grabbed her wrist. Pain and sadness coursed through her mind. Before she could scream, his blade sliced her palm open. Her blood mixed with the dog rose before it dropped into the bowl._

 _But he did not let go of her wrist. He moved a small vial closer and squeezed. A few drops dipped inside. And finally the Horned King released her hand. Bernadette grabbed a piece of cloth to wrap around her hand to stop the bleeding._

 _"_ _What was that for?" She was furious, but sure she would be dead if she acted upon her anger. He was much more powerful than her._

 _"_ _The potion needs to be personal." He answered casually._

 _"_ _And the second vial?"_

 _"_ _I'm saving it for a rainy day. In case you go back on your word. I can always find you."_

 _"_ _I would never betray you. I'm much too frightened of you."_

 _Silence fell over the room, Bernadette watched him make the potion. One final magic word and the pieces of plants became a silver liquid. It was then poured into a small vial._

 _"_ _Your reward for Dyrnwyn." The Horned King handed her the small vial. It was cold in her hand, much like her soul at the moment._

 _She began to walk towards the door, this meeting was over and she needed to get as far away from Prydain as she could._

 _"_ _Bernadette," The Horned King stopped her with a single word. She forced herself to turn around. "When I take over the world, there will be a place of honor waiting for you."_

 _A place of honor, what more could she ask for?_

* * *

 **A place of honor, it kind of mirrors Killian's hero's journey.**

 **Reviews?**


	18. False hope is better than no hope

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **That was the last of the Horned King, for now at least.**

* * *

 _With the tonic safely in her sack, Bernadette ran deep into the wood. She didn't want to use her magic. For the time being, she didn't want to be that version of herself. She was halfway content with the Enchanted Forest version of herself._

 _She tried not to think about what she just did, she had to put it in the past if she was going to move on. That was a joke, she never got over the people she lost or the mistakes she made. The best she could do was convince herself she didn't have a choice and the tonic she had in her sack was worth all the pain._

 _A small fire at the edge of the clearing caught her eye. Bernadette walked towards it. Someone had set up camp, maybe there was food. She had barely eaten all day._

 _"_ _May I share your fire?" She asked the old man sitting there. There were times she could be nice, rare moments though._

 _"_ _Of course. We should always help strangers in their moments of need." The man told her, gesturing to an empty log to sit on. Bernadette had to admit he was far too trusting._

 _Bernadette sat down hard on the log and she actually let out a sigh of exhaustion._

 _"_ _Hard day?" The man asked curiously._

 _"_ _Yes, but I have had worse. So nothing I can't handle." She gave him a fake smile._

 _"_ _Are you aware of the effects of the tonic you carry?" He casually asked her._

 _Bernadette froze. How could he possibly know she had the tonic? "Who are you?" She asked._

 _"_ _Someone who is concerned for your future." The man answered her._

 _Bernadette let out a heartless chuckle. "A little late for that."_

 _The man only looked at her. "Not always, the future is always in motion. Nothing is ever what it seems. You can't change your destiny but there is always hope that you can add to it. Write your own ending. The tonic, all it gives is false hope. Nothing more." The man said to her, seeming to be worried about her._

 _"_ _False hope is better than no hope." She stated sadly, shrugging her shoulders._

 _He nodded. "Perhaps. Use caution with the tonic. The price might be too steep."_

 _"_ _I'm planning on saving it for a rainy day." Bernadette told him. Whenever that rainy day came._

* * *

 _Bernadette entered the tavern with a self-satisfied smile on her face. She was back home, in the Enchanted Forest, back where she was the feared bounty hunter. The tavern was noisy, it almost comforting. Bernadette placed a small bag of coins on the counter and took a tray with five mugs of ale. She balanced it on her hip and made her way to the certain table in the middle tavern._

 _The tray was placed on the table and its residents looked up, confused._

 _"_ _Bernadette, what is the occasion?" Pierre asked as she placed a mug in front of each of them._

 _She didn't answer, just pulled the vial out of her jacket and set it on the table. There was a stunned silence from all four of them. Claude reached out his hand, but Bernadette was quicker._

 _"_ _You look with your eyes not your hands." She gently scolded. "Did you doubt my skill?"_

 _"_ _Of course not, we just want details. We didn't think you would get it. Now how did you do it?" Sykes wanted to know._

 _"_ _I never kiss and tell." She raised her mug and then drank._

 _"_ _Tell me you did not kiss the Horned King." Percival asked, slightly disgusted._

 _Bernadette choked. "Dear Gods above no."_

 _"_ _Did you take our advice?" Claude asked._

 _"_ _I'm alive, aren't I?" Bernadette told them._

 _"_ _What about our words of wisdom?" Sykes sounded worried._

 _"_ _It doesn't matter. I did what I needed to do and came out on top." She was honest._

 _"_ _As you always do." Pierre congratulated her. They all raised their mugs and knocked them together._

* * *

 **This is the end of the flashback. Oh, what a ride I took you on. Now back to the crap in Storybrooke.**

 **Reviews?**


	19. Problem couldn't get any worse

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **And back to Storybrooke we go. Just remember, the dagger has a new name. So who is the new Dark One?**

* * *

"So that was my trip home and what got me into this mess." Amelia finished her sob story with a weak voice. It was the first time she had ever told that story. And it still hurt like hell.

Everyone was staring at her with horror filled eyes. They almost couldn't believe what they had just heard. Amelia had always been a strong powerful person; both in the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke, but this added a whole new level. She wasn't exactly a villain, now she was a person who made very poor choices.

"You gave the Horned King Dyrnwyn? Why would you do something like that? He was probably going to take over the world." Mary Margaret asked, shocked. It seemed she was the only one to be able to form words.

How was Amelia supposed to answer that? "I would have had a place of honor when he did."

"Would it have been worth the price?" Robin questioned her.

"Better to be the right hand of the devil than in his path." The words tasted horrible as they came out of Amelia's mouth.

Robin's head actually hit the wall next to him. He struggled to keep his emotions under control. Amelia was trying his patience. How was Neal staying calm?

"What happened to him?" Neal finally said something. He just needed some time to take in the whole backstory of the woman he loved. Amelia looked at him slightly confused. "Kay. I don't want to run into him on my way to work."

"You won't." She had left out that part for his sake. Neal stared at her. "I suggested that we take our activities somewhere a bit more private and then I killed him." Amelia stated.

Neal nodded, he should be scared but he wasn't. If there was one thing he adored about Amelia, it was her ability to be able to take care of herself and she never let herself be taken advantage of.

"So, now what? If the Horned King doesn't have the sword, he can't take over the world, right?" Emma was trying to figure out the next move. Ever the Savior she was.

"Not exactly. Yes, he can't take over the world, but he is now looking for the sword. And if he is anything like our previous villains, he will stop at nothing to get it." Killian told her, just saying out loud what everyone was thinking.

"What about the tonic he gave you? Did you ever use it?" Belle asked.

Amelia was silent for a moment then she locked eyes with Killian for a moment. Instantly he knew that yes, she had used it. "Once, I didn't like the outcome." Amelia said.

"Good thing you didn't abuse the tonic, there are side effects." Gold broke in; he was the expert on tonics and magical potions. "It is like a drug, the more you take it, the more you want to stay with the loved ones you lost." He would have continued but was there a point? Amelia understood immediately He had basically spelled out the fact that the tonic would lead to self-inflicted death by the drinker. "By any chance, is this the tonic?" Gold waved his hand and a small vial appeared on the counter.

Amelia's eyes widened in horror. Yes that was it. Now the question was: "How did you get that?" She walked over to the counter and touched it. Neal followed her.

"I just appeared in my stop a few weeks ago. That is the honest truth. I don't know who or how but it did."

"Amelia, I thought you said you only took it a few times…" Neal sounded rightfully worried. The vial was almost empty.

Amelia stared confused then it slowly dawned on her. She leaned heavy on the counter. "Mim… she was the one who broke into our apartment, this is what she stole. And this would explain the nightmares…" Neal pulled her close and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head. Those nightmares were a test for the both of them.

"Wait… Madam Mim, like from The Sword in the Stone… she's involved in this too?" Emma asked.

"Yes."

Silence fell over the shop. A loud heavy thud then sounded and made Amelia jump. That was very unlike her. The door of the shop opened and Tim stood there. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"We are just getting to the bottom of this problem." Regina told him.

Tim nodded, he had some important information. "Bernadette…"

"How did you find me?" Amelia asked.

"You aren't that hard to find." Tim said.

"That's not comforting, at all." She shook her head.

Tim had to tell her and the rest of them the newest development. "Someone tried to steal the dagger earlier today…"

Amelia gasped. "Did you see who?"

"No, just purple hair…"

"Mim." She knew it was her and knew why she was trying to steal the dagger.

"Wait, the Dark One's dagger? There's a name on it now? Amelia, why didn't you tell us?" David asked, he was trying to stay calm.

Amelia remained quiet; the whole situation was suddenly spiraling out of her control. They knew her past, knew all the horrible choices she made, who was after her and after them all now.

"Bernadette…" Robin stepped up, he had always been another older brother to her, and maybe he could get through to her. "Who is the new Dark One?"

She couldn't answer, so she just held up her hand. Yes, the new Dark One was the Horned King himself. As if the problem couldn't get any worse.

Now there was a collective gasp. Forget every villain they had ever faced, this one was going to take the cake.

"So, let me get this straight, the new Dark One is the realm's most feared sorcerer who needed a magical sword to take over the world? Anything else we should worry about?" Regina asked.

"He was going to use the sword to awaken the Calderon Born, an army of dead soldiers from every battle since the beginning of time." Amelia said, she had never told a soul about that part of the Horned King's plan. It only lived in her nightmares.

"And take over the world?" Marian asked.

Amelia only nodded. What more could she say? Now everything was out in the open, the Horned King was most likely searching for her and no one could stop him. Not Neal, or Gold or anyone Amelia thought was powerful or loyal enough.

But someone still had hope. Helen walked up to Amelia and took her face into her hands. "Listen to me, we will find a way to protect you and keep our town safe. There is always a way when people who cared about each other stand together. Do not lose hope, ever."

"That's right, Amelia, we will find a way." Michael added. Then he turned to Gold and Regina. "Go find something to stop the Horned King, magic or otherwise." He wasn't one to give orders to the former Dark One or the former Evil Queen, but desperate times called for desperate measures. And David Nolan understood, as one father to another.

The group all knew they had to think about the next move, so some of them silently left the shop. Tim walked past Amelia and gave her a reassuring smile. Amelia couldn't bring herself to meet anyone's eyes. She just wished everything horrible could just disappear.

Emma was heading with Regina to her vault. Marian and Robin were going to the library with Belle. Neal went with his father into the back of the shop. Killian stayed in the front, he was feeling lost and confused. He had believed he knew everything about her. Apparently he was wrong and he knew this was going to mess Amelia up. Again it had fallen to the former pirate to keep an eye on her.

Amelia hadn't moved from her spot at the counter, and then suddenly she began to pace, hands tight together. Pacing, that made him less worried. Then she stopped, frozen in place. He tensed up and waited for the other shoe to drop.

She suddenly locked eyes with him and smiled. "Hello there stranger." Her eyes traveled down his body then back up to his shocked eyes. Centuries ago, this would have been his cue to start flirting only for her to end up in his bed. But now, given their past and the situation, Killian was more than uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue? I can fix that." Amelia stepped toward him. The almost predatory look in her brown eyes scared him. Killian took a step back, he needed distance.

"Don't be shy, I don't bite… hard." Again she smiled and actually licked her lips.

Killian had then backed himself into another counter and Amelia closed in on him. Her fingers found the chains hanging around his neck and began to play with them. The way she was looking at him through her lashes, she hadn't even looked at him like that when they were together. He had always been a job for her, a means to an end. Not someone she had met in a tavern who she wanted to spend one crazy night with. He had never been that to her and for that he was thankful.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt her finger on his chest and he forced himself to play it cool. But that failed when it traveled down his arm and found his hook. She brought it up to her eye level and she began to twirl her fingers around it.

"Now what's the story behind this I wonder?" She mused quietly.

Killian needed a drink to calm himself down. His hand went to his flask. But before he could touch it to his lips, Amelia snatched it and stepped a few feet away.

He sighed in relief at the space between them.

"If you want this back, you have to pay the price." She told him. So apparently she took a page from the Dark One's book with that one.

Killian finally spoke. "You can keep it, consider it a gift."

Amelia pouted. Then an idea lit up her eyes. "It would be rude not to thank you for my gift." Her eyes focused on his lips. She placed the flask on the counter and the thud it made forced her to close her eyes.

Amelia opened them again and stared at Killian confused. Then her eyes fell to the flask. "Killian, why do I have your flask?"

So she had a moment of memory loss? That would explain her actions. Now how to answer her question? "You wanted a sip." He tried.

Amelia wrinkled up her nose almost in disgust. "Maybe in another life time." She paused and pressed her fingers to her forehead. "Did I forget who you were?"

"Aye." Killian stated as calmly as he could.

She nodded, she knew but the confirmation made her bit back tears. "This has to stop."

* * *

 **Having a confused Amelia flirt with Killian is funny. Yes, I quoted The Mummy right there. I LOVE that movie!**

 **Reviews?**


	20. Wasn't going down without a fight

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Just a warning, this is a violent chapter, it isn't going to end well for anyone.**

* * *

Amelia Hunter entered the Storybrooke library very early the next morning. She needed to get out from under Neal's worried eyes. It was like she was going to forget him at the drop of a hat. And sadly, given the current situation that could actually happen.

The library was silent. She stood looking around and blew on her latte. It was still too hot to drink. Recently, coffee was the only thing that brought her comfort.

Suddenly there was a noise from somewhere in the back. Was someone in here? As a natural instinct kicked in, her hand flew to her belt where she had two daggers. There were two in her belt, one in each boot and one in her hair; she was halfway back to her old self. She had to think back to last night, she had locked the front door; she was so sure she had locked it.

Amelia walked through the aisles, not sure what she was looking for, if anything. Silence filled the library again. Maybe it was nothing, she thought until she saw a shadow.

She kept making her rounds. But she saw nothing. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. She was stressed enough to be imagining things.

But she was not imagining the powerful grip that suddenly encircled her waist and the hand that intended to cover her mouth.

Amelia's survival instinct jumped into overdrive. Her elbow found the attacker's stomach and her foot slammed down on a bigger foot. The action knocked him, the attacker was a him, away. The only thing she could reach quickly was the latte in her hand. She removed the lid and threw all the hot liquid into his face.

The man screamed and staggered backwards, his hands clutching his searing face. Finally, she delivered a swift hard kick to his chest. He flew into a bookcase, knocking him out cold. He half sat on the floor with about a dozen books that has fallen with the impact around him.

Amelia stood over him, studying her attacker. Who was he? Where did he come from? She carefully lifted his coat to see his vest. There was a badge bearing the same symbol that was on her hand. She backed away in horror.

The Horned King wanted her and he sent his lackeys to bring her in.

Before she could gather her thoughts, another solider came rushing at her, sword in hand. At least this time, she pulled out her daggers from her belt to defend herself.

His sword met both of her dagger blades. And she held him off with all she had. Why was she so rusty? Maybe because all the previous villains: Pan, Cora, Zelena, never put up a physical fight. She thought her weekly trips to the gym and the punching bag were enough to keep her in top shape. But by the way this fight was going so far, Amelia was just a sorry excuse for a bounty hunter. She was forced to take a step back, and another and another. All she wanted to do was have the upper hand. So she fought back, slashing almost haphazardly.

He pushed harder and she was backed into a wall. And she realized exactly where she was. Her elbow hit the button for the elevator. The door opened, she swung him off of her and into the empty space. He tried in vain to grab the cable. Amelia heard a distinct thud when he hit the bottom. Her feet hung off the ledge, her hands were too far from either side or the top ledge, she had nothing to grab on to. She struggled with her balance for a moment. Part of her wondered if another hidden solider would come up behind her and shove her in. But she knew she had to be taken alive. Amelia was no use to anyone dead.

She jumped backwards and took a moment to collect her thoughts. Two down, not sure how many more to go.

But a moment was all she had; her question was soon answered when a hand went around her neck. It tightened to a point where she could barely breathe and almost blacked out. The solider threw her down on a table. The legs broke under the weight. 'So the table can't take body weight, good to know.' Amelia thought.

She opened her eyes only to have the hand encircle her neck again, lifting her off the ground.

"So you're the bounty hunter he wants? Never would have guessed that about you. You're much too pretty to cause much damage. Word of advice, darling, you're better off in the kitchen, or better yet the bedroom." He was much older than her and had clearly seen battle.

Amelia tried to breathe and at the same time, focus her magic. Nothing happened, she was magic less, but not powerless.

"I'll make you eat your words." She tried to sound in control.

He brought her close to his face. "I'd like to see you try, sweetheart."

Again with the pet names? There were only two people in this realm that could get away with calling her pet names and this solider was not one of them.

Amelia finally managed to do some damage to him when she backhanded him across the face. He dropped her and she landed hard on the broken table.

Her hand shot out, feeling around for something, anything to fight back with. Then she found some metal and familiar. Amelia looked over to see Dyrnwyn lying very conveniently within arm's reach. "No, I don't need you!" She half yelled at it. Here she was again, yelling at an object.

So she grabbed a table leg instead and whacked the solider across the chest. He stumbled a bit, slightly surprised at the amount of force Amelia had behind that blow. "Well, that was impressive but can you back it up, I wonder?" He came at her with such force it almost knocked her off her feet. The table leg began to break then it shattered. Amelia held a piece in both hands, knowing she had to make do with what she had.

She continued to fight, her skills were sorely lacking. It not only made her look bad, but also her teachers, Derek, Robin and Killian.

The soldier's sword sliced her forehead, right over her eye. For a few seconds, she was blind and he took the advantage and slammed her into a wall, face first.

Amelia fell to the floor; he stood over her, sword at her throat. She had to save face. "Just kill me; you know you want to…" Amelia taunted. "Oh wait, you can't. He wants me alive."

The look that crossed the man's face was worse than death. "The Horned King said nothing about unspoiled."

Amelia swallowed hard, now she was scared and closed her eyes.

The next sound both confused and terrified her. She peeled her eyes open and saw the solider standing there with a blade sticking out of his chest. He had been stabbed from behind.

And he began to fall, Amelia quickly rolled out of the way. He fell with a loud crash.

Was someone in here to save her or at the very least to help her? No, it was just Dyrnwyn being itself.

"Still don't need you but thank you." She pulled Dyrnwyn out and finally had time to make it out of the library.

Or would have if her way hadn't been blocked by two more soldiers, one was tall and one was wide.

"You took out three of us, can you handle two more?" The tall one leered at her.

"Two against one, I like my odds." Amelia was breathing hard and she had to wipe the blood from her face. She had faced worse before and had come out on top, sort of. Could she include a drug induced dream where she fought Black Beard?

Suddenly, she dropped the sword and her daggers were in her hands and she actually charged at them. What was going through her mind? Her blades met them and caused blood to steep through their clothes. Their own blades did not meet her, so she wasn't going to get any more cuts, right now at least. They had to be taught a lesson: that Amelia would not go down without a fight.

Blades met blades; they took good shots on the other one. The tall one got Amelia good in the elbow. She tried to bite back a cry of pain. She took a step back and tested it out. There was muscle damage and she had little time before she wouldn't be able to use it. So she made the best use of that time, she dropped the daggers and went all at it with her fists and her legs. Amelia preferred to fight dirty anyway.

Her eyes never stopped scanning the room; she wanted something else up her sleeve. Then she saw it. Amelia grabbed a book and threw it with all her might. The wide one ducked, as was expected. But his head was the intended target; the bull's eye was the electrical panel behind him.

It was enough force to send spark then plunge the library into darkness. Amelia was never more grateful for the library's lack of natural light. And who knew the layout of the library better than the head librarian. A librarian who had a special set of skills from a previous life.

And she knew she had five minutes before the emergency lights turned on. Amelia heard them and began turning over tables and throwing chairs in every direction. She hoped to knock one or both of them out.

Then there was silence. Had her plan worked? The lights turned on slowly and Amelia looked around. Could she be so lucky?

Of course not.

Something heavy hit her in the back of the head. She was sent flying to the floor.

At this point, there was no point in holding in whimpers of pain. She landed hard on her arm, but it was her knee where she heard a distinct crack. Amelia brought her hand back to her head, feeling for blood. Thankfully there wasn't any, but there was going to be a bump.

They stood above her, sword at the ready. She had to give herself credit, they were both bloody. Her furniture throwing had paid off slightly.

"You have skills; we will give you that much. But you know it's not enough." The tall one mocked her.

Amelia picked herself up or at least attempted to. She saw Dyrnwyn lying a few feet away, so she actually forced herself to crawl to it.

But she stopped when someone new blocked her path. She looked up. This had to be a higher up, a captain maybe by the looks of it. His clothes were nicer and there were rings on his fingers. The pawns are always sent out first, the captains just collected the winnings.

"Darling, we don't have all day, I run a tight schedule." The captain said.

Amelia assumed he would knock the sword from her reach. But no, what he did was far worse. His foot came down hard on her elbow.

And there was that scream of pain she had been holding in. It seemed to echo through the library. And her magic decided to work now, or at least help out. A wave of power came from her, pushing all three soldiers away from her.

This gave her a few minutes to put more distance between her and them.

But they got to their feet quicker than she thought. And she had backed herself into a corner.

Amelia sat on the floor, she attempted to stand up, but her leg wouldn't cooperate. Her arm felt like it was on fire and the pain from her knee almost made her black out. But she couldn't show weakness, even if she was faking bravery.

A shadow came over her and she forced herself to look up. She preferred to look at death in the face.

"After all the stories I heard about you, Bernadette, I was expecting something more." The captain kicked her foot lightly and it sent a wave of pain through her whole body.

The tall solider and the wide one limped over to her and pulled her to her feet. Amelia didn't bother stopping the whimper of pain that emitted from her mouth.

The captain pulled a cloth out of his pocket and placed it over her nose and mouth. Amelia tried not to breath, but a quick shove in the ribs made her take a deep breath.

Neal was the last thing on her mind before the world went black.

* * *

Neal opened the heavy door of the library while carefully balancing two travel mugs of coffee. He really had to get Amelia to start drinking tea, something to calm her down. She didn't need to be more paranoid…

Suddenly he dropped both coffees as his horrified eyes took in the scene before him. It was complete chaos. Tables over turned or broken, lights not working, books scattered and Neal swore he saw blood on the floor.

"Amelia!" He yelled and began to run around frantically. "Please, please be here. Please be alive." Neal tore the place apart further and finally came across an unconscious body. Thankfully it was not Amelia's, but a solider with a burned face, and Amelia's discarded coffee cup was nearby.

Then Neal heard a noise like a moan and turned down an aisle. Another solider stood there, or rather he was trying to stand. His leg shot out in the wrong direction.

Neal rushed over, grabbing the man by the collar and threw him against the wall. "Where is she?! What did you do to her?!"

"She? You mean the she devil bounty hunter?" The soldier asked, coughing. There sounded like blood in his lungs. "She put up a good fight but when he wants you, no one stands a chance."

Neal felt himself fill up with rage but decided to put the solider out of his misery. He saw a sword lying on the ground and instantly it was in the man's chest.

The man dropped to the ground. Neal took a step back and leaned on a table. He strove to calm himself before calling Emma for help.

No, that would take too long, so he dialed. "They took her!" He basically screamed into the phone.

Emma remained calm. "Where are you?"

"The library."

"I'll be right there. I'm sending David, Robin and Killian to search for her. We will find Amelia, trust me."

Neal hung up and tried to stop the angry tears from rolling down his face. Amelia was gone, no correction, she was missing. But she was far from safe, there was no telling what the Horned King planned to do with her. All Neal knew was that if something happened to her, he would not be able to live without her.

* * *

 **Thoughts, more like worries right now, right? Will Amelia be okay?**

 **Special shout out to the friend who helped with this chapter, interesting and thought provoking conversations happen over multiple drinks.**

 **Reviews?**


	21. Part of my charm

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Aww, AdorkableAylssa, you hope Amelia is okay. Let's hope so, but don't hope too much. Because I'm evil like that.**

* * *

Slowly, very slowly Amelia began to come to. The first thing that hit her was the pounding headache. She moved her hand to her head but she couldn't move either of her hands. Her eyes bolted open and she saw her wrists were bound to the arms of a chair.

Panic rose in her. She remembered that she had been attacked in the library by the Horned King's men. And she had been taken, kidnapped, captured. What was wrong with her? Had Storybrooke made her that rusty and …dare she say it… weak?

Her eyes scanned as much of her surroundings as she could. She was in a warehouse, some place that filled with machines that had seen much better days. There was a little bit of natural light shining though the boarded up windows.

"Good, you're finally awake. I was beginning to worry." Came a voice from behind her. Her blood ran cold; she knew exactly who it was.

The Horned King himself stepped in front of her and looked her over. "I'm sorry if my men got too rough with you. You used to be able to handle more once upon a time."

Amelia forced herself to maintain her composure. He was here, in Storybrooke, horns and all. His voice alone was enough to scare her and just about anyone else who was sane. "How did you get to this realm?" She asked curiously. He could not have been here all along. He was the Horned King, not someone who could just casually walk down the streets of Storybrooke.

"I have a small collection of magic beans. Just something I keep for a rainy day." He answered her.

"And here I was thinking my blood was the only thing that had that honor." Amelia pouted, trying to appear hurt at the thought.

"Speaking of your blood, you are not an easy person to find, Bernadette." He held up a small almost emptied vial. "I almost used all of it." He drew his nail, which more resembled a claw, down her arm.

Amelia only gritted her teeth to stop from screaming. Once touch from him sent horrible pictures through her mind. She was not going to break that easily.

But she did.

She blacked out for a few seconds, the fight in the library had taken more than she thought out of her. A light tap on the cheek brought her back to the nightmare.

"Oh, you're still alive." He said when her eyes opened.

A tiny trail of blood appeared on her skin, something cold touched her arm. The vial was quickly refilled.

She shot a crooked smile up to the Horned King. "Think you can get rid of me that easily?"

"Apparently not, you are like those annoying bugs that won't die."

"That's part of my charm."

"Charm won't save you this time, darling. Do you have any idea what I was almost able to do when the sword disappeared from my very grasp?"

"I haven't the foggiest clue." And she honestly didn't.

"I was just about to summon the Cauldron Born. They would have been prepared to conqueror anything in their path. First Prydain, then the Enchanted Forest, then this realm." He seemed to be calm but in true he was furious.

"You're acting like I personally took the sword from you. I have been in Storybrooke for years, far away from you."

"No, but the sword rightfully belongs to you and seems to have a mind of its own. It sought to be reunited with you. So this is your fault. My dear, you can't outrun for your past. It has a nasty habit of catching up with you when you least expect it. I understand Mim asked from something very simple from you and you refused her."

"She wanted the dagger, your dagger if I'm correct. None of the Dark Ones have ever been in control of their own dagger. And I was not about to put my friends in danger. Yes, I have very powerful allies now. It's not just me anymore."

"So destroying this world is going to be interesting? I am very curious what kind of allies you found. You never seemed like the friendly type."

Well that was a bit low. Accurate at a certain point in her life but not anymore. She was friends with heroes, even if she wasn't really one.

Then she heard approaching footstep. Someone else entered the warehouse. The Horned King finally turned away from her. He suddenly turned gleeful, which only terrified her more.

"My old friend, we have much work to do." He was talking to… Dyrnwyn. Of course her captors had taken that with them. Their prize so to speak. At least the dagger was still safe with Tim.

"You have the sword; you can let me go now." Amelia attempted to reason with him. Maybe one could reason with him.

But the Horned King only laughed. "You think that is possible? I fully intent to make you suffer, along with everyone you care about."

Amelia gasped and tried to free her wrists now. Why was her magic so temperamental? But magic or no magic, no one messed with her family, no one.

"I have to put some finishing touches on my attack plan, I only have until the next full moon so I'm going to leave you. Oh, before I forget, someone wants to get reacquired with you." The Horned King moved towards the door and then Amelia was left alone.

Who could possibly want to get reacquired with her?

"Well, well, well, you haven't aged a day, Gwen."

Amelia's head snapped in the direction of that voice and she gasped. He was standing there … alive and breathing… and in a controlled rage.

Sir Kay came over to her chair and leaned in close, his hands crushed hers on the chair's arms.

She could see the hole in his throat, right where she had stabbed him, where she made the fatal hit. Amelia was speechless, though she did open her mouth to attempt to say something, anything.

He beat her to it. "How? I was granted a special privilege. To be a Cauldron Born, to lead the army to take over the world." He lifted a hand and gently touched her cheek. "Just as beautiful as I remember."

"Don't touch me." She harshly demanded and yanked her face away from his hand. That action was met with a swift punch to the face. Amelia bit back a cry of pain and she was forced to spit out blood.

"You were so much more agreeable back then." Kay looked at her, his glaze made her more than uncomfortable.

Of all the people to come back from the death, it had to be him. Just her luck. "Go to Hell." She spat.

"But I only just got here. And I will not be going back there." Then his eyes fell on her engagement ring. "You're promised to someone? Do you plan to play with them too? Just use them for a good time then kill them like you did with me?"

"No, you were nothing to me. He will come after you and you should be terrified." Even though Neal didn't have magic, he would defend her honor against all odds. He was a force to be reckoned with.

"Cauldron Born, darling, nothing and I mean nothing, terrifies me. Take her."

Soldiers, new ones who hadn't fought her before, approached her and her bounds were cut. Amelia was dragged out of the warehouse. She barely put up a fight, there was no fight left in her. There was a waiting unmarked white van outside. One of the men slid the back door open and threw her inside. He followed her in while the other one went to the driver's seat.

Amelia sat up as best as she could far away from the man. Then the van took off light lighting, causing Amelia to fly across the back of the van.

'No regard for safely clearly." Amelia struggled to stay still for more than five seconds so she could figure out how hurt she was. She was finally able to touch her head and was met with the sight of blood. When had that happened? Maybe the table, or the book case? What else had happened to her?

Before she was able to take in her surroundings and the situation, the door opened and Amelia was grabbed by the arm and thrown from the moving van into the street.

Her arms instantly covered her head. She hit the pavement hard and rolled a few times. 'That's going to leave a mark.' Amelia struggled to sit up but a strong hand stopped her. It had to be Kay again and she tried to fight back.

"Amelia stop it, it's me!" Robin had to grab her shoulders to make her listen. She locked eyes with him and smiled before her face twisted in pain.

"David, we need to get her to the hospital now!" Robin yelled and the two men helped Amelia to her feet. She actually let out a whimper of pain, that ankle was probably broken.

Robin helped her into the back seat of David's waiting truck and sat next to her. David climbed into the driver's seat. The truck took off with no regard for the law.

"Bernadette, hold on, everything is going to be fine. Just don't let go." Robin had a hand going up and down her arm. Her head hit Robin's shoulder, she was close to passing out. He had never seen her this badly beaten up before. If something happened to her, Robin Hood would never be able to forgive himself.

He pulled out his cell phone and quickly called Neal.

* * *

 **Insert scream now? What's next?**


	22. Just find her

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Come on, Neal, find her!**

* * *

Neal Cassidy was power walking through the streets of Storybrooke, he spoke to everyone he saw. Someone had to have seen Amelia, or at least something out of the ordinary. Emma was almost unable to keep up with him. She just kept repeating the same words over and over again. "Neal, we will find Amelia, she is going to be safe."

"I hope so. I hope and pray that we find her, that is she is not hurt, but I know that is wishful. I saw the state of the library, either she did major damage to someone or someone did … things to her…"

"She is alive, Neal, I know she is." Emma placed a reassuring hand on Neal's shoulder.

"Emma, there are things worse than death." And Neal Cassidy knew that first hand. She nodded. "Can't you use your magic?"

"I can attempt a locater spell, but I don't have the needed items. They are back at Regina's vault." Emma felt horrible, she really needed to practice her magic and start keeping a pouch on her at all times in case something like this happened again.

They kept walking and searching. If only they knew who had taken her. It had to be someone who was answered to the Horned King. The dead man's vest said that much. The library had two dead bodies, Neal and Emma had no idea how many went into the library then how many walked out. They didn't know how long it had all happened before Neal walked into the library. They also didn't know where they were holding base. So Emma and Neal were basically searching for a needle in a haystack.

Then, it seemed luck was on their side, Emma's phone rang. Robin's name was on the screen. She listened to him, her face suddenly had relief written on it.

"They found Amelia; she's badly hurt but alive. Robin and David are taking her to the hospital now."

Neal would have fallen down from happiness, Amelia was alive, Amelia was safe. But his first order of business was to get to her side. He had to see for himself that she was alive and safe.

* * *

Killian Jones walked to the pawn shop, the one place he dreaded. Well, not so much the shop, but the man who ran it. They were not completely on good terms, and he doubted they ever would be. The things Killian did for his friends. At least he could keep his emotions in check, hopefully.

Amelia, his Bernadette- if he could still call her that, had been kidnapped. He knew from experience that Amelia was a dangerous opponent, one that would not go down without a fight. Killian hoped to all the gods that she took a few down with her.

He flung the door open. "Crocodile… Gold… I need help. Amelia has been kidnapped. You have to find her." He tried not to sound desperate.

Gold didn't have time to react to the sudden and unexpected appearance of the pirate captain. He paled slightly, concerned. He did care about Amelia, his son's True Love. She had been taken. Of course he was going to do something about. No one crossed the Dark One when it came to family. He was going to help, even if it was the pirate captain who asked.

"Do you have something of hers? I need it for a locater spell." Gold asked.

Killian paused. Did he have anything of Amelia's? No, he never did, except the necklace and the ring, but he had no idea where those went.

When Killian did not answer, Gold turned around and took a small vial off a shelf. It contained three shards of red hair.

"Is that that I think it is? Why…? How…? You know what, I don't want to know." That thought slightly freaked Killian out. The Dark One had Bernadette's hair this whole time.

"You think I gave her brother those enchanted bracelets for nothing?" That was so long ago, almost a lifetime ago. Gold was about to perform the spell when Killian's cell phone rang.

He quickly answered it. He listened to the few words Emma said before hanging up. "Robin and David found her, she is badly beat up and they are taking her to the hospital. You don't have to work your magic."

"Thank the gods she's found." Gold snapped his fingers and both he and Killian appeared at the hospital.

* * *

 **So Gold has Amelia's hair, that's not creepy at all… But Killian does still care about her.**

 **Reviews?**


	23. We have three days

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Let's see if Amelia is fine.**

* * *

Neal flew into the hospital and frantically searched for Amelia. She was in a bed, Whale had already hooked her up to an IV drip and her arm was in cast. Her cheek was bruised, her lip spilt and bloodied, there were random cuts on her arms and face and her ankle and knee were bandaged up.

Neal was at her side instantly. He knew he had to be gentle but all he wanted to do was pull her close and make all her wounds disappear. "Thank the gods you're safe. What happened? I stopped by the library and it looked like world war three."

"World War three? Good." Amelia attempted to joke but frowned at the serious look in his eyes. "I was attacked by the Horned King's minions. I put up a good fight but I was knocked out and taken to an abandoned warehouse."

"I thought you said you could handle them?" Neal asked, she had never met a villain she couldn't handle.

"Not six at once. Good thing only three of them walked out alive." Amelia was quite proud of that fact.

"Wait, six walked in and only three walked out? Neal said there were two bodies in the library." Emma was slightly confused; could Amelia not count now?

"You obviously didn't check the elevator shaft." Amelia remarked, she should have felt slightly guilty at the way she treated that peculiar solider but what could have happened to her would have been ten times worse. "The Horned King is here, in Storybrooke, he has Dyrnwyn. He is going to raise the army and take over this town, then the realm. The only comfort is he does not have his dagger. So we still have that advantage."

"Do you know when he plans on raising this band of zombies?" Emma asked.

"The Cauldron Born aren't zombies." Amelia explained. "They are not decaying rotting flesh monsters. They are more human but the cause of their death is very obvious on them…" She paused when she received an odd look from Emma. "What, you had your ghost stories, I had mine." She shrugged her shoulder, only for pain to shoot up her arm. Neal as gently pushed her back into the bed.

"You are going to have to keep still if you want the meds to work." Whale told her.

Amelia was ready to pull the IV out of her arm but everything hurt. Then she heard a buzzing noise. She looked up and wanted to cry happy tears. There was a familiar small ball of light floating above her head. "Blinky, you came back! Did you find them, are they going to come?" She asked.

Blinky gave a few short hums, all of which Amelia nodded to.

"Yes, I got a little beat up, I've been hurt worse… Yes, I have, you just weren't around…" Blinky then came closer and Amelia cupped her hand over it. The ball of light got brighter, causing Neal, Emma and Whale to look away. When the light faded, they looked back, all of Amelia's wounds had faded. She almost looked like her normal terrifying self. "I am not just going to sit here; we are going to be under attack. The army of the Cauldron Born will be ready to march on the town until the next full moon, which is…"

"In three days." Gold answered from the doorway, he quickly entered the room, Killian was following him. "The army will appear in Storybrooke in three days and overrun it then once they are finished, move on to the rest of this realm." He walked to the bed and looked her over. "Put up a good fight, dearie?"

"As decent as I could against six, you should have seen me five seconds ago. This is pretty." She had a tiny bit of humor, or was it sass, in her voice. "You heard the man, we got three days, make sure they get here." Blinked zoomed around her Amelia then disappeared. Amelia leaned back against the pillows, trying hard to silence her moan of pain.

"How do we stop them?" Emma asked. "There has to be a way." She was beginning to sound so hopeful like her parents.

"The only way to stop the Cauldron Born is a willing sacrifice." Gold answered, not sure if something like that would happen and if so, who it would be.

A heavy silence fell over the room.

Killian gulped, Amelia looked like she had taken on an entire army and this was what better looked like? He was sick to his stomach. How was Neal calm during all this?

Yes, the physical scars were on a fast road to recovery, but the emotional scars were going to take more time. Her hand then tightened in Neal's. "Babe, you look like you have seen a ghost." Neal remarked gently.

She blinked and swallowed hard. She couldn't keep that secret from Neal. So she answered him. "Kay is the first of the Cauldron Born."

Neal's hand, the one that wasn't wrapped around hers, tightened into a fist. "So he did this to you?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Amelia turned her head to show her still swollen cheek. "Just this."

There was disgust and rage in Neal's eyes. "He is going to pay for this. No one hurts my woman, ever. I am going to take him down." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Can I talk to you outside?" Neal said to Killian. He didn't wait for an answer and walked into the hallway.

* * *

 **Neal is super protective.**

 **Reviews?**


	24. Asking too much

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **What is Neal going to ask of Killian?**

* * *

Killian Jones followed Neal, he could now see the rage radiating off of Neal. He couldn't blame him, if something happened to Emma, no person would be safe from him. Honestly how Killian was keeping it together was beyond him. Yes, Killian still cared about Amelia, strictly as a friend though.

"I need you to help me brush up on my sword fighting skills." Neal said when they were in the hallway. "I need to be able to protect Amelia and myself because clearly she can't do herself." His hands were balled into fists.

"Aye mate, I'll do that for you. When do you want to start?"

"Now, we don't have much time. That army is going to march on Storybrooke in three days."

Killian nodded. "I'm sure there are two swords lying around somewhere."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later found Killian and Neal exchanging blows in the forest. Amelia needed time to heal, Helen was now with her. She had also expressed her concern and her fury, but had channeled it into her natural healing and mother skills.

"Time, time!" Neal held up a hand for a break. "How have you not slowed down?" He was breathing heavy.

"I practice every day. Never know what might happen, especially living in this town." Killian calmly answered. He had seen so many weird and crazy things since meeting Emma and coming to Storybrooke. And even before that, he hadn't exactly led a normal quiet life.

"True, battling curses and witches and demons is what we call normal. Alright, let's go again." Neal straightened up. They clashed blades again. "I guess I would have been a master swordfighter if my mother went back for me. Or if I had given you a chance and stayed on the Jolly Roger."

"Most likely." Killian said, then pulled back to stare at Neal. Part of him still saw the boy, not the man who was Amelia's True Love.

They stopped and stared, both had heavy thoughts weighing on their minds.

"You seem calm about the whole situation." Killian observed.

"On the outside, I'm pretty good at controlling myself. One of us in this relationship should be calm and rational. But seriously, on the inside, I am a mess. I'm worried about Amelia, the rest of the family and myself. There's a freaking army of the dead coming to destroy the town. You keep wearing your emotions on your sleeve."

"Aye, I have." Killian admitted. "Amelia is an old friend, and we still have an understanding. Do you still feel the same way about Emma?"

"We have a kid together, so we are always going to be in each other's lives. We had a good thing a long time ago, but being friends is good for us."

"How were you calm when Emma was dealing with the Snow Queen?" Killian asked. "I see Amelia beat up and I want to hurt someone."

"I know there are other people worrying about her, her parents, Henry, you. She had more important people taking care of her, even when she didn't want to be taken care of. She knows I got her back though."

"And I have Amelia's, when she needs it."

Neal had to laugh. "This is so odd given our tangled mess of history, but it does work for us. I'm glad we have each other's backs, no matter what."

The two men gave small understanding smiles.

Neal swallowed hard, there was something else he had to voice. "Killian, you have known Amelia longer than I have… what my father was saying… about sacrifice being the only way to stop the Cauldron Born… what are the chances of Amelia…" Neal couldn't bring himself to say it. It would only make it real.

Would Amelia sacrifice herself to save the town and the whole realm? Would she go that far to protect everyone she cared about?

Killian paused. Yes, he knew Amelia longer than Neal, did that mean he knew her better? Yes, and no. But there was something they both knew to be true about her.

"No, she would not die for us. She's all about self-preservation and survival. Yes, she would die fighting but sacrifice is asking too much." Killian answered honestly.

Neal shook his head. "That's what I was afraid of. Well, we had better keep working with these skills so we can take as many of those creatures down with us."

* * *

Amelia walked back into the library the following day. Yes, she had to sweet talk her way out of the hospital and of course she went right back to the scene of the crime. She had some research to do, maybe there was something there to stop the Horned King and his Cauldron Born army.

Seriously? Who was she kidding? There was nothing to stop them. Though they had never been raised before, they were soldiers from every previous battle ever who couldn't fall again, ever. They were an unbeatable enemy.

She gathered her thoughts and tried to keep Helen's positive words in her mind. Both she and Michael had sat with her through the night. Neal had disappeared with Killian, for what reason Amelia didn't know. She didn't ask either.

But he had returned hours later a bit sweaty but slight less concerned.

Michael and Helen were stressing the importance of family and the power of heroes. Amelia and her friends and family were heroes; heroes were always up against unspeakable odds. And they always won at the end of the day. They were just trying to reassure her and at the same time themselves.

Amelia then turned the conversation to their life in the Enchanted Forest. How she was so grateful to them for taking her in. They were her family and her support for so long. She finally apologized for disappointing them with her bounty hunter career that seemed to spiral out of control. And for Richard's death, that wound still hurt so much, for everyone.

Helen hugged her tight, or rather as tight as she could. There were tears but no more words, they weren't needed.

Amelia flung open the door to the library and was met with an odd sight.

Across the room were Belle and Killian, both had large old books in their hands. And they were beyond shocked to see her, up and walking and in the library.

"Amelia? They let you out? How are you feeling? Here, sit down." Belle instantly became motherly and pulled the nearest chair out for her.

Yes, this woman, who was about her own age, would be her mother in law. What a strange world they all were a part of now. "Thanks but…" Amelia started to say but was silenced when Killian took her hand and led her to a table. She had to bite back a smile, he still knew her so well. "I prefer sitting on anything that isn't a chair. Old habit, I'm afraid."

"Oh." Belle said as Amelia pulled herself up.

"So what are you guys doing in here?" Amelia asked.

Belle was silent so Killian spoke up. "I was curious about the tonic that you traded the sword for. I was a part of the first time you took it. I wanted to know what was in it."

Oh, that was valid inquiry, she supposed. He had been a very big part of that very first drink. She was so grateful for it; the tonic showed why they would never had worked out as a couple. They were much better as friends.

"We thought that maybe there was a book in here about it. If not, we can always check the pawn shop or even Regina's vault. She must have spell books there." Belle told her.

Amelia nodded. That was a good plan.

"So what was in that tonic?"

"Umm, dog rose and…" She held up her hand. "Blood. Killian, that's how I got this scar." The long thin scar was still visible even with the silver horns there. "There was other stuff too, but I didn't recognize any of it."

"Alright, that's something to go on." Belle said, opening a large book.

About an hour passed and they hadn't found anything that remotely looked like the tonic Amelia had.

"What about this one?" Belle asked, placing another book open on the desk.

"I don't think so." Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose. Words were starting to blur together on the page.

"How do you not know what was in the bloody tonic you drank?" Killian asked, getting annoyed. He was at his wits end now.

Amelia slammed her book shut. "At least I'm not dead like your brother!" She yelled. She was done, done with everything. Done with people being mad at her, done with them not understanding she had to do it, she didn't have a choice. She wanted some false hope and did unspeakable things to obtain it. Yes, she drank a tonic to numb herself, to show her how wonderful her life would have been if something horrible hadn't had taken place.

Then tension in the library could have been cut with a knife. No one knew what to say, there were just cold hard stares. And Belle was caught in the middle of a fight she was scared of.

It could have been the olden days, aboard the Jolly Roger, at the beginning of their partnership. The screaming, the hurtful things that were thrown around. Just Killian Jones and Bernadette. But now, they were completely different and maybe more mature people. Killian, who found his True Love and Amelia Hunter who was engaged to hers. But one statement brought them right back to a bad time. And she could never take back those words.

Killian just stared at her; he almost wanted to slam her into a wall. How dare she say that about Liam! She knew better. He didn't care that she was blanking out or had an evil war lord after her or anything. She rarely fought dirty or rather wouldn't dare do it to him. She had good form when it came to him.

Suddenly Amelia's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes were wide in horror. That was so below the belt. "Killian…" She started to say but Killian was already out the door.

"That was uncalled for." Belle quietly said.

Amelia's head fell into her hands. "I know. I should go try to make things right." She ran out of the library in an attempt to follow him. She didn't get far before she ran into Neal.

"Amelia, what are you doing out of bed? How did you get out of the hospital?" Neal caught her when they almost ran into each other.

"I was persuasive. I need to talk to Killian, I said something that I shouldn't have…"

"You did a lot of things you shouldn't have." Neal said slightly under his breath. Amelia heard him and stared open mouthed. She had been waiting for him to snap, to not be as reserved and supportive. She knew it was coming, she just wasn't ready for it. "So, the only way to stop the Cauldron Born is for someone to sacrifice themselves… I'd do it in a heartbeat…"

Amelia stopped him with a not so gentle slap across the face. "Neal Cassidy, don't you dare. Seeing your dead body once was enough for me. Never again, do you hear me?" She almost growled.

He rubbed his cheek, she had put enough force into it to make his blood boil. "You think you're the one to stop them? Sacrifice seems to run in my family and yours also, but you always think of yourself…" Amelia's eyes widened in horror and she raised her hand again. But this time he caught her wrist and pulled her close. "If I had a choice to protect you, even if it meant I lost everything, I would do it without a second thought." There was so much power behind his voice, it almost scared her. She had never seen this side of him. They stared each other down, then he suddenly backed her into a wall and his mouth found hers.

It was demanding and rough, for the first time in their relationship, he was demanding something of her. Either that or showing her that she was the most important thing in his life. No matter, she fought back, attempting to refuse to give in. But a few seconds later, she answered his attacks with surrender. His hand cradled her head from the hard wall behind her, his arm was tight around her waist. Her nails were scraping into his scalp, almost gliding his mouth to where she wanted it. Then it was gone and latched onto her neck.

She fought the moan was the threatening to escape from her. They were in public, anyone could see them. She could easily stop him with her magic, but a part of her enjoyed this.

Neal finally pulled away, her lips were swollen and she knew he left a mark on her neck.

"I choose you every time. I love you, Amelia Hunter." His voice was low.

"If you love me, promise me you won't do anything stupid. I don't know how I would live if something happened to you." Amelia met his eyes, they searched for an answer.

Neal couldn't, he just leaned his forehead against hers. When it came down to it, who knows what could happen?

* * *

Amelia returned to an empty library. For the first time, she found the silence comforting. Maybe now she could find information about the tonic. Instead of searching the slow old fashion way, she decided to use her magic.

Amelia focused and cleared her mind of everything except the tonic. Not even two seconds later, a book appeared in her hand.

She opened her eyes, it was clearly not a library book. It was old and did not seem like it even belonged in this realm. What if this was the actual book the Horned King himself used? Had she stolen something from him again? Oh well, she was already on his bad side, so things couldn't get any worse.

Amelia flipped through the pages until she found the right spell.

 _-Cherry blossom for false hope_

- _Dead leaves for sadness_

- _Dog rose for pleasure and pain_

- _Geranium for recall_

- _Meadow saffron for my best days are behind me_

- _Oleander for caution_

- _Wormwood for absence, torment of separation_

- _Blood to bound the drinker to the tonic_

So they weren't just random items thrown together in a vial. They all had meaning and none of them good. It perfectly summed up the idea of the tonic.

There was no going back now. Now it was just about moving forward, somehow.

* * *

 **First off, I honestly have no idea what I was doing with the scene between Neal and Amelia. It just kind of happened. I used the Victorian language of the flowers for the tonic items. The moment between Amelia and Killian was very mean but I wanted to do it.**

 **Reviews?**


	25. Bigger than you

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Ok, so this chapter has a lot of little bonding scenes between Amelia and certain people. We have Hunter/Thief, Hunter/ Scarlet, Hunter/Cobra, Hunter/Marian (not sure there's a special name for her), and Hunter Captain. Thank you again to AdorkableAlyssa for the amazing reviews. Like I said, insert evil giggle, just not yet but VERY SOON.**

* * *

For someone who lived in a town where time stood still for twenty-eight years, three days went by in the blink of an eye. There wasn't nearly enough time to form a real army. They were just going to make do what they had. At least Storybrooke had a decent number of heroes, warriors even who had seen battle.

Emma had sent a message to Elsa. The ice powered queen came to Storybrooke with Anna and Kristoff.

Storybrooke had once been a very sleepy town where nothing ever happened and now it was turned into a battle zone. And that was before the opposing army showed up. They had precious amount of time.

Amelia stood in the middle of the street, just watching the organized chaos. Those who couldn't fight were heading to Regina's vault. The mayor had graciously provided it as a safe place. Amelia lent her magic along with Emma, Elsa and even Gold to keep the vault's walls protected all of the fighting.

Everyone who could fight had weapons and were going to the town hall, which had been transformed into command central. Granny's had been the first choice, but that building was associated with success. Besides, the town hall was bigger.

There were so many people willingly to fight, to fight and possibly die for her. Amelia should be grateful at the show of support but no, she felt guilty that she was leading them to their deaths. There was no way around that fact. The Cauldron Born were undefeatable.

She sat herself down on a bench not really looking at anything. Neal found her and sat next to her, taking her into his arms. "You're a million miles away." His own attitude changed from earlier. They had their shared moment of desperation and anger, now they had to focus full heart and soul on the task at hand.

"I'm somewhere safe, with you and everyone else. Neal, you know we aren't going to win this, right?" She barely had a voice. "There's still so much we planned together…" She choked back a sob.

Neal remained quiet, his hand slid down to hers and tightened around her ring. They were supposed to get married, have kids and live happily ever after. Why was life so unfair?

"I know." He still had hope but no matter what he said, it wasn't going to change her mind or the situation. So he tried to be as positive as he could be. "Then let's take down as many of those creatures as we can."

Amelia finally looked at him and touched his cheek. She was wearing a tiny smile. "What did I do to deserve you? You're so good to me and you understand me…" She choked back another sob. She couldn't lose it, not now. She had to save face for the troops.

Neal understood and pulled her to her feet, his lips found hers. It was frantic and desperate, like they wouldn't get another chance.

"I'm going to check on everyone. Take a moment. Then we have work to do." He pulled back but placed a tiny gentle kiss on her forehead.

Amelia watched him walk off. She took her few minutes; it wasn't nearly as long as she wanted or needed. But it was all she had. She was being selfish with whatever moment she took for herself.

She stood up and began walking to the town hall. But a voice stopped her.

"You got room in this rag tag army for a jack of all trades?" Will Scarlet stood behind Amelia.

"Can you fight?" She asked, she knew he had once been a Merry Man. Beyond that, she had no idea how he was in a battle.

"Not as well as Prince Charming or Captain Hook, but I am scrappy. I can handle myself." He told her.

"So the thief does have some honor." Amelia remarked, there was a hint of a laugh in her voice.

"Of course, when it comes to friends." Will sounded so serious.

"We're friends?"

"I helped you and I'm helping you again. Don't worry, I'm not looking for anything in return." He added, squeezing her shoulder.

She looked hard at Will. "I never thought I would have this many people on my side, much less people I avoided back in the Enchanted Forest." He fell in step with her on the way to the town hall. "Did you know that Maleficent and Lily are fighting for me, in dragon form?"

"Going to be a sight to remember." Will smiled.

A slight to remember, maybe not. Amelia anyone on their side was going to be able to remember this day. "Definitely a sight alright." She said.

"People are rallying around you to take down the Horned King. You are very brave…"

"Or very stupid."

"Same thing. But I know something about you, you never go down without a fight."

Yes, what Will Scarlet said was true, but there might be more going on in her head.

* * *

Amelia Hunter finally entered the town hall. It was organized chaos. People everywhere, weapons everywhere. She looked around, trying to smile and be positive when people looked at her. Then she saw someone who did not belong in the middle of a battle.

"Henry Daniel Mills what are you doing here!?" Yes, she used his full name. "You should be in the vault safe! Do your parents know you are here?!" Amelia did not need Emma or Regina mad at her right now.

Henry stood up straight and looked at her. "I want to fight!"

"No, I need you to be safe. Go back to the vault now. Do I make myself clear?" Henry said nothing, only stared back. Amelia's shoulders dropped, defeated. "There's no chance you're going to stay behind, is there?"

"No chance. You need all the help you can get."

"Gods above, you are stubborn like your parents." Then Amelia finally really looked at Henry. He was a far cry from the little boy she watched Peter Pan with. He was young man who was descended from heroes and now wanted to be one. "Come here." She pulled him into a tight hug. "You have to be careful, remember everything you learned. You have to be safe, stick with someone and have their back. I will see you when this is all over." She kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

Amelia choked back emotion. She lived for the moments he called her mom.

* * *

Amelia sat in a corner, restringing her bow, or at least she was attempting to. Her fingers were so clumsy.

At least someone took pity on her. Robin came over and took the bow from her hands.

"Thanks." Amelia said quietly. The two of them had not been on good terms since Amelia's first magical performance. Was him helping her finally a step in the right direction? Amelia could only say sorry so many times. He didn't answer, barely looked at her. "Still not talking to me?"

"You kept me in the dark about your powers. Bernadette, you are like a sister to me. With Derek gone, it's my job to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't do anything too stupid. I can't do that if you don't tell me the important things. Yes, we were in different realms for years, but when we were reunited and then had all that time here in Storybrooke, you could have pulled me aside and told me. Do you have any idea how powerless I feel? It's like I don't even know you anymore. You're from another realm, that you have magic and you worked for the most terrifying sorcerer in all the realms." He took a breath to calm himself down. "But I care about you, so here I am, by your side, ready to fight because it's the right thing to do." Robin Hood finally said his piece, now everything was on the table.

Amelia bit back tears. There were very few people who had known her before her fall, few people who understood her, she should have thought more about them and considered their reaction to her backstory. "Robin, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have kept you in the dark about my magic and Prydain. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell you, I just didn't want to remember that part of my past. It only brought pain."

"Sometimes you have to take the good with the bad…"

"I know that now."

"Now, please never ever forget it. I've got your back, Bernadette, no matter what."

"Thank you." Amelia couldn't control herself her actions as she threw herself into Robin's arms. He held her tight for a few minutes.

"I don't know what I would do is something were to happen to you." He whispered. "Come on; let's go send these monsters back to Hell where they belong." He let go and smiled.

Amelia gave him a half smile and bit her tongue against the words that threatened to come out of her mouth.

* * *

Amelia looked around the room at their rag tag army of only a few dozens. Was it enough to defeat the Horned King's army? Of course not, but would they at least make an impact? That remained to be seen.

She pulled herself away to a side room. She needed to be alone, to gather her weapons and her thoughts. She was terrified, right down to her bones. And rightfully so, this was the feared Horned King who had Dyrnwyn. He had the power to take over entire worlds.

She didn't make it out into the hallway before someone stopped her. "Amelia, are you alright?" A hand closed about her arm.

"No, I am not. I am far from alright." Amelia saw Marian standing there looking very worried. "Marian, you shouldn't be here. You should be in the caves with Roland."

"Roland is being taken care of by Ashley. I need to be here with you. You are my best friend."

"Marian…" Amelia choked on her words. "I don't want you to fight for me."

"Too bad." Marian squeezed Amelia's hand and left the hallway.

Amelia finally walked into another rom and shut the door behind her. She slid to the floor and tried to calm her breathing. Her vison went fuzzy and she suddenly broke out into a cold sweat. Was this a panic attack? She wasn't sure how long she sat there. Then she felt something cold on her forehead and her vision began to clear.

Killian was kneeling down in front of her. Well, that was a sight she was expecting to see anytime soon. She had really gone below the belt with the heartless comment about his brother. She didn't deserve him to be on her side, fighting for her.

"I'm shocked you're here, Killian." She whispered.

He knew that she meant after the comment she made. "People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed. You are all three. Besides, I would always forgive you." Killian removed his hook from her forehead. "It's unlike you to shy away from a fight, lass." He said.

"Like you said, I'm scared. I don't want people to fight for me. This is my fight. It's all because of me, no one else."

Killian heaved a sigh. "This is bigger than you." He offered her a hand up. She accepted it.

"I don't want anyone to die for me." She finally met his eyes. "Killian, that includes you."

Suddenly they were shy and awkward, unsure of what to say or do. Amelia looked so scared, small and helpless. It almost broke Killian's heart to see her like this. He had seen her through so much pain, nightmares from the past, losing Neal, the miscarriage, but nothing and he meant nothing, compared to this.

Killian suddenly forgot everything, who he was at the moment, who she was and his mind went back to their relationship and how close they had been. He wrapped his arms around her. Amelia didn't fight, she tucked her head under his chin.

They stayed like that for a few minutes; a knock at the door pulled them apart. At least the hug had done a tiny bit of good. Amelia looked a little more in control now.

Will stood at the door. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" He asked, slightly uncomfortable.

Amelia wiped some unexpected tears from her eyes. "No, we are fine. What's going on outside."

"Bernadette, the army is here." Will went back to her original name. "Only they don't look dead. I though you said they were dead."

"What?" Amelia was confused and ran out of the back room and towards a window that faced the town. Robin handed her the telescope when she came up beside him. Amelia took a long hard look and a relived smile grew on her face. "That's because they're not dead." Amelia handed the telescope back to Robin and walked out the door to greet Storybrooke's newest visitors.

* * *

 **Backup is here!**

 **I really wasn't sure why I was writing all those bonding moments besides the fact those characters are super important to Amelia. I thought she and Killian needed a moment, they used to be so close and I wanted to go back to that, even just for a tiny moment.**

 **FYI- I did realize why I was writing those scenes.**

 **So the army consists of: Amelia, Neal, Michael, Helen, Jordan, Aiden, Nathan, Gold, Belle, Robin, Marian, Regina, Henry, Emma, Killian, David, Mary Margaret, all seven dwarves, Jefferson, Ruby, Granny, all the Merry Men, Will, Smee, Maleficent, Lily, Blue, Tink, all the fairies, Tim, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff plus a few others**

 **Reviews?**


	26. Chain of command

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **So this was a fun scene to write. Who's the back-up?**

* * *

It was an interesting bunch to say the least. But Amelia looked past all the odd creatures to search for what she referred to earlier as her "backup."

She noticed Claude and Sikes first, they were classy as usual. And they all noticed her at the same time and they seemed to fight to get to get to her first.

Percival, being the tallest and most imposing, won. He gathered Amelia into a tight hug. "Good to see you, now how much trouble did you get yourself into this time?"

 _Back at the town hall, Neal leaned over to Emma. "I can't hear what they are saying."_

 _Emma nodded, curious at what would be said. She waved her hands and now everything Amelia and her friends said would be heard back in the town hall._

"About the same as always." She answered before accepting a shoulder squeeze from Claude.

"I thought we told you to be careful when dealing with the Horned King. You don't listen, do you?" He remarked.

"I just bit off more than I could chew. But I'm glad you all showed up." She honestly had never been so happy to see a bunch of villains before.

"Your guardian spirit was very persistent to get us to come here and being help. She actually scared my friends." Pierre commented. He finally got to hug Amelia.

Sikes stood a few feet away. "You only care that we brought help." He said.

"No, I honestly missed you guys. But given the current situation, what did you bring me?" Amelia did want to catch up with them but there would be a time for that later, maybe.

The gargoyles are from me." Claude pointed to a few hundred stone statues that suddenly came to life. They loudly roared and bared sharp teeth. It was impressive to say the least.

"Obviously the spirits, or friends from the other side are from me." Pierre directed her attention to the ground and the buildings. There were shadows of creatures that Amelia couldn't even name. She had always heard Pierre refer to his friends from the other side but had never met them.

Then something heavy knocked into her back. She spun around to be face to beck with a large griffin. "Hey Bucky, you came too?" Amelia actually snuggled the creature. It made a grunt but it sounded happy.

"And there's more where he came from." Percival stated.

"Saving the best for the last, are we?" Sikes stepped forward and pointed to a miss matched army behind him. "Highly trained mercenaries, completely loyal to me…"

"So you brought me an army?" Amelia said sweetly.

"I am letting you borrow the army." He said seriously, and then he smiled. "They are fully at your command, Bernadette."

"Wait… wait Sikes," A solider stepped forward with an arrogant attitude. "You never said nothing about taking orders from a little woman. Women don't belong on the battle field, they belong in bed, preferably on her back."

 _Back at the town hall, Killian and Robin had to grab Neal to stop him from rushing across the street and ripping out a throat._

Now Amelia knew as a fact that her surrogate fathers would never let someone talk to her with such blunt disrespect. She saw Percival already advancing with his daggers in hand and Claude was actually cracking his knuckles. Amelia was thankful that Neal was out of earshot. She could handle herself. She stepped between Percival and Claude, placing a hand on their shoulders. "I got this." Amelia walked up to the disrespected soldier with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Hello there darling, I suggest getting out of here and finding somewhere quiet. Taking orders is so much better than giving them…" He would have said more but Amelia plunged her hand into his chest and pulled out his heart.

 _Neal turned to his father. "You're a horrible influence."_

"I don't take orders; I barely take suggestions." She said softly before turning to the rest of the army. "Now I'm going to explain how things work in my town. I give the orders, all of the orders. You were given to me; basically you are a gift that I can command to do anything I want. If anyone has an issue with taking orders from a little woman, as this poor unfortunate soul described me as, by all means leave. I will not hold it against you. Does anyone else have an issue with the chain of command?" She still had a crazy commanding side and she loved it. There was no answer. "So does that mean you will fight for me?" She asked and was greeted with a yell of approval. Amelia turned to the heartless man. "And what about you?" She gave his heart the tiniest squeeze.

"I will fight for you." He answered, a drop of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Good choice." Amelia stuck his heart back in and walked to her friends who were staring at her shocked.

"I don't want to sound terrified but where did you learn that trick?" Pierre asked.

"The Dark One or the Evil Queen, take your pick." Amelia answered casually.

"Look at that, our little girl moved on to bigger and badder villains. I'm impressed." Claude remarked.

"Actually, they will both be family eventually." If they made it, big if. Amelia began to walk back to the town hall and the rest of the make shift army. But she suddenly stopped. She looked down and saw a spirit holding her ankle.

"Bernadette, you can't just say something like that and not expect questions from us." Sikes kept calm somehow. How could the Dark One and the Evil Queen be family? They were villains who should be avoided at all costs. What was Bernadette thinking?

Amelia turned around. "We can walk and talk, can't we?" She began walking quite fast to the town hall, hearing heavy footsteps behind her. "The Dark One will be my father in law and the Evil Queen is my future step son's adopted mother. I have a war council set up in the town hall"

"War council? You really have this all figured out, don't you? And when this is all over, we are talking about your new extended family." Percival said.

"It's on the job training." They entered the town hall. "Okay, quick introductions. Guys, this Percival, Claude, Sikes, and Pierre, my surrogate fathers back in the Enchanted Forest. This is Emma, Killian, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Robin, Henry, Gold, Belle…" Amelia continued to name everyone in the town hall, ending with "And Neal is my fiancé."

The four men sized Neal up. He was going to marry their little girl?

"Listen here, if you ever hurt her in any way shape or form, we will destroy you." Percival threatened him.

"You mean destroy whatever is left of me after she's done?" Neal asked calmly.

Not the answer they were expecting but it was the correct answer. Percival nodded and turned back to Amelia. "I approve." She received accompanying nods from the others.

"Okay, are we done here? We have an undead army coming." Amelia tapped her fingers on the table.

Pierre turned around to face her. "Army of the undead? What are you talking about? What did you do, Bernadette?"

"Did you listen to our advice? We gave you three simple instructions before you went to Prydain. Don't die, don't kill anyone, don't do anything stupid." Claude was livid.

Amelia wanted to hide behind Neal, he would protect her from them. But she didn't need to, Robin stood up for her.

"Gentleman, what's done is done, now we have to deal with the consequences. What matters most is that Amelia is safe and alive. Can we agree on that?"

Low grunts and nods were around the room. Amelia mouthed 'thank you' to Robin. He nodded back.

Plans were laid out. According to Percival he saw a mass of creatures heading from the south and would be in the town limits in two hours, tops.

Everyone stayed close together for the most part, they did not want to break into groups, they wanted to stay united as a town, and as a family.

Emma was then at Amelia's side. "Your town?" There was the slightest bit of a joke in her voice. Of course the sheriff was going to question the librarian's sudden ownership of the town. Was Regina next?

"My problem?" Amelia corrected herself.

"Our town, our problem. Our family." Emma said, she was completely open and willingly to have a family who cared about each other.

If this was what it took to make Emma finally feel like she belonged, so be it. Amelia wanted to hug Emma. And she did.

Pierre, Sikes, Percival, and Claude ended up standing in a corner, just studying the group Bernadette had gathered. They had noticed Prince Charming and Snow White, Robin Hood, the Evil Queen, the Dark One. Bernadette had some interesting heroes on her side but also some powerful villains. What had made them go to the good side? Was Bernadette the reason, or maybe part of the reason? Wait, she wasn't Bernadette anymore, what was she called now? Amelia, was it? They weren't sure the name suited her, but who were they to judge?

Then they noticed a certain person, someone they knew as a villain and, as a surrogate father, the very worst kind of villain.

Claude noticed the hook first. "Captain Hook? You're on the good side now? What changed your mind?"

Killian looked up at the group of four men. They were the reason Amelia was the way she was. So he was grateful but at the same time, slightly scared. "Yes, I had a change of heart and now I'm helping a friend." Killian answered honestly.

"A friend? Bernadette is a friend?" Pierre asked.

"Aye, she is." Killian did not want to go into detail about the nature of their relationship.

"Your ways with the ladies is almost legendary. Good thing our Bernadette was too smart to fall for your tricks." Sikes gave Killian a look that rooted the pirate to the ground.

Killian slightly paled. A silent Percival was playing with a dagger as a threat. Killian franticly looked around the room and caught Amelia's wide eyes and she was barely shaking her head. "Right, Bernadette was too smart." He lied through his teeth.

"Most maidens are perfectly capable of rescuing themselves in my experience, at least the ones worth something in any case." Percival commented, meaning every word.

Killian nodded, he agreed full heartedly.

* * *

Amelia sat in Neal's lap, her mind was in turmoil. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. There are so many possibilities and none of them ended well. Some had slightly better outcomes than others but all horrible nonetheless. She had to reach in the deepest, more ancient part of herself, her essence, in order to calm her nerves and the demons in her head.

It was the calm before the storm. It wasn't long before the call to arms sounded throughout the hall.

"The army is here! The army is here!" Leroy yelled at the top of his lungs from the door.

"The town crier strikes again." Killian chuckled humorlessly.

Amelia stood up, Neal followed suit. David took charge and began to march the troops out to meet the enemy.

 **Killian and Robin having to hold Neal back from killing a guy is perfect.**

 **BATTLE TIME!**

 **Reviews?**


	27. What she had to do

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **It all comes down to this. I am so freaking excited for this chapter.**

 **Battle time! So... this chapter is huge and epic and insane. Things got a little out of hand, but it's amazing. Heads up, cue the evil laughter now.**

 **FYI- I scared myself while writing it. So that should speak volumes.**

* * *

They were within the town line; the army was inside Storybrooke. The army of the Caldron Born seemed to stretch the entire length of the town. And the heroes stood a few miles away, facing down the enemy. There were so many of them, more than anyone had imagined. A sick feeling settled in Amelia's stomach. Neal noticed and took her hand into his. It gave off a little comfort.

Their army was better than she had hoped for. They had magic mixed with raw skill. This had to be the way to win a war, right?

The Horned King stood right in the center and on his right side was Sir Kay.

Neal leaned over to Amelia. "Now I understand why my father never scared you." He meant the Horned King. She nodded. "And I am taking him down." Now he meant Sir Kay.

"Well, here we are, about to go to battle. Amelia, you want to say a few words?" David asked.

Say a few words? Was Prince Charming asking for an inspiration speech from her? She wasn't one for fancy words, her words usually were harsh and full of sass. But maybe, this once she could be the light in the dark.

Amelia Hunter stepped up on a bench and looked out over her army, her friends. "I want to thank you all for coming out, I know how lame that sounds. So here's something better. I never liked to consider myself a survivor, I always preferred the term warrior. That's what we all are. We're all broken and damaged and we aren't quite fixed yet. A lot of us have gone through hell, but you know what? We came back. We came back stronger. You know why? Because we are warrior and warriors fight! To be heroic does not have to mean possessing the ability to stand against the evils of the world, either well or successfully, but just that one is willing to stand!"

Her words were meant with cheers, they almost brought joy to her heart. Almost. Neal clutched her hand and helped her down back to the ground.

"Regina, remember back in the Enchanted Forest, when I said that when he took over I would make sure you suffered. This is what I meant." Amelia felt she had to clear the air.

Regina gave the army a brief glance. "So in other words, I'm lucky you like me now?"

"Very lucky."

Storybrooke's and the Enchanted Forest's mightiest heroes stood against the legendry and unstoppable army of the undead. Amelia hoped no one ever told her the odds.

It was a face-off, who was going to make the first move?

A Cauldron Born threw an ax at them, it flew at them fast but it was Regina who sent up a protective shield.

"They started it, now we finish it. Who's going out first?" Regina asked, a magic fireball swirling around her hands.

"Not us, them." Amelia waved a hand over her head, the universal sign for 'roll out'. The trained assassins ran out of their formation and towards the Cauldron Born. "Always sent out the pawns first." Amelia asked, shooting David and Regina a tiny grin. "What, they didn't teach you that in battle school?"

They let the clash go a few moments before Amelia herself went into battle. And every one followed her lead.

Chaos.

That was the only logical way to describe the battle. If logical was even the right word.

Magic and might versus numbers. One to go down in the history books, provided there would be history books when this was all over. It was silent at first, then suddenly, noise like Amelia had never heard before. It was power and strength and cruelness all wrapped into one.

She was alone, that's how she preferred to work. Neal would be safe, her magical mark would save him, keep him safe. Even when she couldn't, forever, no matter what.

Amelia stood her ground, she thanked her lucky stars she had put a spell on her quiver and Robin's also so neither of them would run out of arrows. One arrow after another went into a Cauldron Born's neck or chest. But as soon as one fell, two more took its place. It was almost like Hydra.

Arrows stopped and Amelia switched to fists, her first and best weapon. She was trying to avoid using magic. She had no idea if it would work. Her magic was like her, temperamental.

She bit back cries of pain and used her healing on her wounds. She couldn't afford to be hinged by minor and simple cuts and blood.

Then there was a blur and the ten soldiers surrounding her went down at once. Was that …? Amelia saw something brush past her legs and she looked down and to her astonishment, saw her Luna.

Amelia threw up a magical dome. She got down on her knees gratefully. "How did you find me? Is this Derek's way of protecting me?" Luna leaned her head against Amelia's, not trying to avoid its bloody teeth.

She was thrilled, beyond belief in fact. But Amelia was not the one who needed the protection on the battlefield.

"I need you to go protect Henry." Luna looked confused. "The kid, he's my step-son. I can handle myself. Now go." Her head got bonked lightly but Luna took off in a hurry.

Amelia grinned, now it was no more miss nice guy. She was now ready to go into full bounty hunter mode, well magical bounty hunter. Which was more dangerous and fun for her, but very dangerous for anyone and everyone she was going to be up against.

Amelia's magic was on point during the battle, more than on point. She could feel the powers of heaven and earth coursing through her veins. She felt unstoppable. The ground obeyed her command and acted like a shield against the army. Amelia sent waves of power to the nearest soldiers, making them topple to the ground like wheat. Did the Horned King have any idea who he was dealing with?

She was Bernadette, bounty hunter of the Enchanted Forest, sorceress of ancient magic of Prydain, she had legions of heroes and creatures at her back. She was a force to be reckoned with.

Fire and electricity poured out of her hands, turning everything it touched to dust. For the first time since the mark appeared on her palm, Amelia felt in control, like she could take on the world and win.

Then she sensed trouble behind her. She focused her mind and saw Marian was losing ground against a Cauldron Born soldier. Time for Amelia to step in. She whistled loudly and held a hand high above her head. Suddenly something large tightened around her wrist and lifted her off the ground.

"Thanks for the lift, Bucky. A bird's eye view definitely changes one's assessment of a siltation." Amelia called up to the large griffin. "Now get as close to Marian as you can. If you feel the need to take out some soldiers along the way, be my guest."

From her new angle, Amelia saw everything. David and Mary Margaret hadn't left each other's sides. What did Amelia really expect from them? Emma and Killian seemed to take a page from their book as well. Regina and Gold used magic while Robin and Belle used weapons. They were playing to each other's strengths. Henry was back to back with Neal. Everyone seemed to be holding their own. It was a comforting thought.

Then Bucky's grip on her wrist was gone and Amelia was falling to the ground. She could control it and when she landed, the earth moved, causing a cloud of dust to rise around her.

"What did I miss?" She yelled over to Marian.

"You're messing up my rhythm. I have him right where I want him." Marian scolded, pulled an arrow out of the chest of a solider.

"Lending a hand never hurt anyone." Amelia said with a grin. She blasted an oncoming solider away.

"Whatever happened to the old fashion way of fighting? Yes, it's a little messy, but it gets the job done. I think using magic is cheating."

Amelia whirled on her friend, speechless. But she noticed the joke in her voice. "Cheating? I would never cheat. It's not in my nature." And to prove her point, she whipped out her dagger and flung it into the face of a Cauldron Born. It went down with a scream.

"Messy but effective." Marian nodded, impressed.

"No time for more chatting, keep up the good work." Amelia said before finding herself surrounded by six soldiers. "I like these odds. Come on; give it your best shot." She yelled.

They came at her, but her daggers were ready. She slashed and kicked with everything she had. They fought back but one by one they failed, as was expected. Then one of them got the upper hand and his blade hit Amelia in the stomach. She wasn't ready for the force of that blow and was forced to the ground.

Her back hit something hard and pain shot up her spine. The soldier's blade was high above her head, ready to deliver the final blow.

But instead, he was blasted away by a beam of purple light. Amelia looked up and saw Gold walking towards her. She actually accepted his hand to help her to her feet.

"Nice timing. Not sure what would have happened to me if you didn't show up when you did."

"You would have found a way out of it. You always do, dearie." Gold said.

Amelia opened her mouth to respond but an incoming blast of power stopped her. Gold threw up a barrier at the last minute. A few yards away stood Mim.

So Mim's magical skills were better, Amelia had to give her that much. But would they continue to hold up?

Gold took a step forward, ready to engage Mim in battle one on one. But a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"No, the witch is mine." Amelia calmly stated. She was done with Mim, all of this started because of her. Now she was going to pay.

Amelia raised a hand over her head and spun her fingers twice. Instantly she appeared right in front of Mim's face.

She wasted no time grabbing the witch's neck.

"What are you doing, really? You think you can stand toe to toe with anyone on this battlefield?" Amelia growled. She finally had the upper hand when it came to Mim. Pulling out her heart seemed like a very good option.

"Of course darling, I have a few tricks up my sleeves. You want to start a wizard's duel?" Mim said with a grin that Amelia wasn't sure how she was pulling off with an almost closed windpipe.

"Not with the likes of you." Amelia threw Mim to the ground and yellow power appeared between her hands.

"I won't cheat, no pink dragons from me, I swear." Mim got to her feet. And her grin hadn't faded. Was all this a joke to her? Did life and death mean nothing to the purple haired sorceress?

Amelia didn't answer, instead she sent ice crystals at Mim, freezing the woman in place.

She was stuck for only two seconds, the ice that had trapped her broke off into a million pieces, spraying everything that was close. Amelia threw up a barrier to protect herself.

"Yes, I think, no correction, I know I can stand toe to toe with the warriors on this battlefield. You want to know why, darling? Because I am the marvelous mad Madam Mim!" At that, the woman transformed into a huge purple dragon.

Amelia had to cram her neck to be able to look the creature in the eye. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and shot. Her aim was flawless. Right in between the eyes.

The dragon roared in pain and began to shrink back to the ground in a cloud of purple smoke. When it cleared, Mim was back to her normal form, hand held to her face. "Ouch, was that necessary? Did that even scare you?" She pulled her hand away and there was a murderous look in her eyes. "I know how to scare you…" Suddenly the two women were transported to a different area of the battle, within eye shot of Neal. "The former Dark One's son, you certainly know how to pick them, don't you Bernadette. You're not going to last much longer; you know that right? You can't possibly win against the Cauldron Born. But don't worry, I'll take good care of him, back in my castle. The Horned King isn't the most pleasant company and it gets so lonely…" She would have continued her statement but Amelia acted fasted. A wall of stone appeared behind Mim and she was thrown hard into it.

Amelia's yellow murderous eyes were trained on Mim. "You can break my soul, beat me, hurt me, even kill me, but. Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Him." She didn't yell, didn't raise her voice, she growled and the words echoed through Mim's whole being. Mim raised her hand to push Amelia away but her wrists were held back by stone handcuffs that appeared from the wall.

Amelia's hand lightly touched Mim's chest then her neck. Take her voice or take her throat? Which one, which one? Well, she could always do both…

And she did. One hand wretched out Mim's heart while the other tore out her voice. The combination of magic crackled in her hands… it was almost more than Amelia could bear. She struggled to stay on her feet but her attempts were useless.

Mim seized the opportunity and broke her bounds. She ripped her heart and voice back from the fallen bounty hunter. They were put back in their correct place and Mim stared down at Amelia, rage written in her eyes.

Amelia stood her head, trying to clear her mind. She looked up to see Mim's finger trained on her forehead. No, she couldn't lose her memory of anyone else. Losing her memory was worse than death. She would be nothing, nobody. But she was helpless to stop it.

Mim's finger lightly touched Amelia's forehead and the pain sent Amelia over the edge. The sudden magic burst of magic blasted Mim away.

She sat there alone, her protective dome flickering uselessly around her, she didn't feel confused, she remembered everything. So what had Mim done to her this time? Amelia slowly got to her feet and a shadow fell over her. The scent of sea air and stale ale engulfed her. She closed her eyes; she knew exactly who was standing behind her even before the sword tip touched the middle of her back. Mim hadn't taken her memory of someone this time; she had pulled someone out of her mind.

"So we meet again, bounty hunter." The guff voice said.

Amelia heaved a heavy sigh and noticed Dyrnwyn lying within arm's reach. That was a very convenient sword.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Captain?" She meant no respect with his title. Part of her didn't want to be bothered with him; she had enough on her plate but the bigger part of her wanted to put him in his place.

"Yes, darling, I do."

Really, pet names? "Your funeral." Amelia held out her hand, Dyrnwyn flew into her grip. She spun around and her blade met Black Beard's.

"Your skills have improved; my compliments to Jones." He swung at her at and she blocked it perfectly. Honestly, it was the sword doing most of the work. Amelia was grateful.

"He's not my teacher anymore."

"Are you looking for a new teacher? I would never say no to a beautiful woman, especially when she needed it." He leered at her.

"Be careful, I picked up some new tricks since the last time we met." So many new tricks.

"So you aren't going to use your signature move on me?" He asked, she only responded with a confused look. "Shooting me in the stomach and stabbing me in the heart?"

"Remember my response last time? That you need a heart for that." Then a cruel smile grew on her face. "Let's test a theory, shall we?" Without another word, Amelia plunged her hand into Black Beard's chest and tore out his heart. She held the sad sorry excuse for a heart. And she thought Gold's heart was black.

"Well, would you look at that? You do have one." Black Beard had pure fear in his eyes and he actually prayed to every Higher Power that Bernadette wouldn't do what she was considering.

"And. Now. You. Don't." Each word was punctuated with a squeeze of her hand. The last word was accompanied with the final squeeze and dust slipped through her fingers. Black Beard crumpled to the ground.

"Pirates are such pathetic opponents." Amelia observed, wiping her hands on her pants.

"If I didn't know you better, lass I would be highly insulted by that observation." Killian was suddenly by her side. There were cuts on his face and arms.

"You weren't pathetic, you were easy." She told him with a silly smile.

A loud horn sounded through the entire battlefield. Both Amelia and Killian were forced to throw their hands over their ears.

"Send in the second wave." The Horned King's calm voice traveled over the field.

Second wave? This wasn't everything he had? There was more? Were these his pawns? Amelia looked over at Killian, panic written all over her face.

"Go, find Emma. Be safe." She pushed him in the direction she knew Emma was. Killian was slightly reluctant but he did listen.

Amelia stood there alone for a moment, she looked around and saw the one object that could stop it all. The Black Cauldron itself was about a mile away, a green mist slowly pouring out of it. That's what gave the warriors their power, their life.

Suddenly the noise of the battle got a hundred times louder. All of her senses were on overload and her mind went back to her very first traumatic experience. The massacre that killed her family. The murders that forced her into a shell and built walls so high only a miracle could get through to save her.

Amelia couldn't collect her thoughts with all that was going on. She needed silence and one person to talk to.

It might have seen cowardly, kneeing in the middle of a life or death battle under a protective dome. Then Blinky joined her and sat in her cupped palms. Amelia needed to silence the inner demons. She heard nothing of the battle.

She and Blinky had a conversation. It didn't last as long as she thought it would have.

Something important clicked in Amelia's mind. She knew what she had to do. Amelia Hunter had to be like her mother. It was the only way to ensure everyone's survival.

She had to do it, no, she wanted to do it. She had started this mess, she would finish it once and for all.

The barrier fell and suddenly Neal was next to her. He was battered and bloody but somehow in decent spirits. "Babe, I know I look bad, but you should see the other guy..."

He stopped mid-sentence when Amelia grabbed his face and kissed him hard. It was everything their relationship was: gentle, passionate, everlasting, impossible, soul-searching, recovery, repairing.

He responded even though he was confused by her actions. Making out in the middle of the battlefield? What was she thinking?

Amelia pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "I love you, Neal Cassidy, more than words can ever say. And I will love you until the end of the time."

What was she talking about? What did she mean by that?

Then Neal Cassidy realized what was happening. His hand moved to grab her, to stop her. Something, anything to make her change her mind. But she was faster and smarter, his wrist had a vine wrapped around it, rooting him to the ground. "Amelia, no… don't! There has to be another way! Please don't do it!" Neal screamed as he desperately watched Amelia back away from him and then run at full speed towards the cauldron. No words were needed, not even her usual 'I'm sorry'.

She blasted anything that stood in her way. Her mind was clear, free and light, for the first time in her life.

Amelia Hunter took a running leap and threw herself into the Black Cauldron, sacrificing herself to save the ones she loved.

* * *

When the willingly body entered the cauldron, there was an earth-shattering explosion and a blinding light. The green mist that had been slowly pouring out of the cauldron now reversed its path

The vine around Neal's wrist fell and now he could do something. He just wasn't sure what.

His purpose suddenly stood in front of him. Sir Kay had his sword ready but his skin was being torn away by the pull of the cauldron.

"Not so fast. My time might be over, no thanks to your woman, but I will make sure you join her!" Kay swung his sword; Neal was ready and met his with his own blade. Kay stumbled to his knees, his strength quickly fading.

Neal plunged his sword into Kay's face. "Not by your hand."

The knight turned to dust while all around him, the Cauldron Born were forced back in to the cauldron. None of them were safe, including the Horned King himself. He tried to grab anything to stop his final destination. Emma, Regina and Gold helped him on his path to enteral imprisonment.

The Horned King, the current Dark One, entered the Black Cauldron. His power and evil forever trapped.

The dust settled and the residents of Storybrooke looked around. They were alive, they won but they were confused. They knew the only way the Cauldron Born could be stopped, but who had done it?

Neal franticly searched the battlefield and saw the one body he needed. Amelia Hunter was lying cold on the ground, free of any cuts she suffered from the battle. Next to her was the powerless cauldron.

Neal ran to her and pulled her into his arms. "No… no… Amelia. Don't be gone. I still need you. You said you weren't going anywhere. I love you." He pressed a desperate kiss to her lips.

* * *

Amelia Hunter woke up slowly and peacefully. She felt well rested. She sat up and realized she was in the middle of a forest.

"Bernadette?" A soft gentle voice touched her ears. It was a voice that she barely remembered. She twisted her body in the direction of the voice and the sight made her heart leap for joy.

"Mama?"

* * *

 **#sorrynotsorry**

 **Reviews?**


	28. The last thing I said to you

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **So, we are back, but is Amelia…?**

* * *

Sophia stood there, looking as beautiful and as strong as Amelia remembered. She smiled and took her daughter's hands, pulling her to her feet. There was just silence and staring. Both women had tears in their eyes.

"You have grown up into such a remarkable woman, Bernadette." Sophia touched her cheek, her eyes scanning Amelia's face, studying every scar. "Brilliant and capable, strong and loving. I have been watching over you all this time."

Amelia swallowed hard. "You have seen everything? I've made some mistakes, really bad mistakes…"

"You made hard choices and dealt with the aftermath as well as you could. I, we couldn't be prouder of you." Sophia said honestly.

"We?" Amelia asked. Who else is here? She felt a strong comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Andrew standing behind her, his brown eyes met hers. "Papa!" Amelia threw herself into his arms.

"There's my amazing baby girl. Like your mother said, we couldn't be prouder." He whispered in her ear. "My brave daughter just saved the world."

Saved the world? But that would mean she had to be… She pulled back suddenly to look at both of her parents. "So I'm dead, this is the afterlife?"

"Yes sweetheart, you sacrificed yourself for the ones you love." Sophia informed her.

Amelia bit back tears. How was Neal going to live without her? But there was nothing she could do now. She would always be a hero in his eyes, just the way she wanted to be remembered.

"You are a hero." Andrew told her.

She smiled through her tears. Storybrooke would have a bitter sweet gathering in Granny's diner now. Neal would probably hold Henry close as they grieved together. "Then a hero I am."

"You are stunning. I always liked you in green; it brings out your eyes." Sophia pushed a strand of hair out of Amelia's face.

Amelia looked down and saw the iced green dress she wore. It reached her bare feet and the sleeves covered her arms. It could have been called angelic.

Sophia linked arms with her daughter and they began to walk through the forest. There was quiet brook and the birds were singing in the trees. Andrew walked besides them. It was a perfect family moment.

Suddenly Sophia's face changed completely. "This wasn't what I wanted for you, any of it. I tried so hard to protect you, to change your fate, everything happened just like in my vision…"

Amelia stopped and looked at her mother confused. "My fate? What vision? What are you talking about?"

"I didn't move the family from Prydain for no reason. I had a vision that you would give the Horned King Dyrnwyn, that you would be the key to the destruction of the realm and who knows how many other realms. You were destined to be the Destroyer. I wanted to save you and the realm from that fate. So I took you far away from him and the sword. But eventually he began to search for you, that's who ordered the attack on our village…" Sophia choked back a sob.

Andrew picked up the story. "He wanted you to give him the sword. Your uncle's castle had powerful spells to protect it from the Horned King. So you were his only chance."

It was almost too much to handle at once. Amelia sat down. "He attacked the village just to get to me. He never stopped looking. He made me desperate. He knew that was the only way. Make me desperate and then dangle his magical tonic in front of me. That I would do anything for it." Amelia reasoned.

"Yes and I think you surprised him with your bravery, you stopped him. You finished my vision…" Sophia said.

"I learned I could change my destiny." Amelia breathed.

"You can do anything, sweetheart. Anything you want. That includes going back to him." Andrew told her.

Amelia stared. "But… you're here. I missed so much. You were supposed to be with me, every step of the way. I love you so much…"

Andrew and Sophia exchanged smiles. "And we love you, more than words can ever express. But you are needed elsewhere. You need to go back to Neal. He needs you. Do you remember the last thing I told you? He is your better life."

Amelia nodded and both of her parents pulled her into a tight hug.

Then she felt herself slipping away.

* * *

 **Yes, there is a Harry Potter vibe here. It's another fandom that will be stay with me, always. But right now we hope for the best for Amelia.**

 **Reviews?**


	29. I noticed

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **So, how hopeful are we? Can I really be that mean?**

* * *

Neal stared at Amelia's lifeless body in his arms. He had given her True Love's Kiss, why wasn't she awake? It had worked last time, why wasn't it working now?

He desperately looked up and searched for a magical person. His father held a sobbing Belle. "Do something!" Neal yelled.

Gold only sadly shook his head. He knew there was nothing to save Amelia. There was always a price and Amelia had paid it in full.

Robin took a step forward and fell to his knees. His friend, one of his best friends, was gone.

Neal looked at Regina. "Please." She also shook her head.

David held Mary Margret. Michael was holding back a screaming Helen. Jordan was slumping in Aiden's grip. Nathan attempted to be strong for Marian. Killian was emotionless as his grip tightened on a sobbing Henry. Amelia sacrificing herself for all of them was a sight he never thought he would see. Claude, Percival, Sikes, and Pierre did their best to hold it together.

Emma was next to him, the hand on his shoulder was supposed to be comforting. "Neal, she's gone. I'm sorry. She died to save all of us. Amelia is a hero."

"No, she can't be. I still need her. She said she would never leave me. She promised me she wouldn't go somewhere I couldn't follow." Neal gathered Amelia close to his chest and cried.

Then the seemingly lifeless body took a deep breath.

Neal pulled her back and stared, trying not to jump ahead. "Amelia?"

A pair of beautiful brown eyes opened and stared at him. There was a hint of confusion behind them. She had to blink a few times, he was right there beside her. Seeing his face calmed her restlessness, and she knew she was right where she belonged. "Neal?" A hand came up to gently touch his face.

He couldn't form words. He was much too happy and relieved. He crushed his lips to hers and she responded just as eagerly. The rest of the world disappeared.

They pulled apart and Neal touched her cheek. "I can't believe you did that."

"I guess I do have the makings of a hero after all." She smiled up at him.

Then Helen finally reached them and pulled Amelia into a bone crushing hug. "Don't you dare scare me like that again, you hear me?"

Michael, Jordan and Nathan joined and it became a group hug.

When they pulled apart, Neal stood up and pulled Amelia with him. She was unsteady on her feet so he gathered her up in his arms. She snuggled as close as she could.

Amelia knew that her other friends wanted their own hugs, but Neal was the only person she wanted at the moment. And they seemed to understand that and gave her space. So all they gave her were smiles and tight hand squeezes.

"How are you feeling?" Henry asked.

Amelia stared at him, she had to think about that. "I have a headache." She finally answered honestly. That got a laugh from the boy.

"Let's go home." Neal whispered in her ear. Amelia couldn't agree more.

* * *

Neal fumbled with the key but got the door open and kicked it shut behind him. Without a word, he carried her to the bedroom.

All he wanted was her. He still couldn't believe she had died and his kiss brought her back.

Soft, tender, passionate, gentle; that would describe their night. Much later, they were curled up together.

"I almost didn't come back." Amelia finally had a voice.

"I noticed." Neal responded. "What happened? I thought we weren't True Loves."

Amelia sat up quickly. "Don't you ever think that for a second, Neal Cassidy. We are True love and always will be." She settled down, almost ashamed at the answer she was going to give. "The afterlife was very nice. I was with my parents. I wanted to stay with them, but my mother said I had to go back, back to you."

"I like your mother."

"She would have scared you."

"Well, you would have had to get it from someone." Neal said only to get a playful shove to the shoulder. A comforting silence fell over them.

"I want to do it." Neal said.

Amelia shifted. "Again? Give me some more time to recover."

He laughed and took her hand. "I want to set a date. I don't want to wait another moment. I love you so much and I almost lost you. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how long that is."

Amelia picked up her head to look right into Neal's eyes. Gods above, she loved this man and knew she would do anything for him.

Tears formed in her eyes and she didn't have to answer him. Amelia just leaned up and kissed him. Neal responded like wise.

"So is this a yes?" He asked, pulling back and leaning his forehead against hers.

Amelia giggled. "Yes, a thousand times yes."

"I'm thinking a spring wedding."

"Something like May?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

David called only once, which Amelia thought as funny. Maybe he did understand she wanted space right now.

Tim moved the cauldron to a safe vault in the mines under the town. It was now protected by all the magic Storybrooke had to offer. No one could get to it now.

Besides the Horned King being defeated, the Dark One was also gone. That power was trapped inside the cauldron now. And the dagger was useless and lacked a name. it was just a relic of an ancient evil.

So many things happened in such a short amount of time. It was almost impossible to believe. Maybe Storybrooke would be a nice quiet town now, the perfect place to raise a family.

* * *

Amelia shifted under the covers. Apparently dying and coming back takes a lot out of a person. She had spent the past forty-eight hours in bed, either with Neal or alone.

Speaking of Neal, he was rummaging in the closet. What was he doing in there?

"How come you never wear this?" He stepped into the room holding a hanger that contained a red dress.

Amelia sat up in bed. "Red hair, red dress, breaks all the fashion rules."

"And you so enjoy breaking the rules. You should wear it tonight."

"And the occasion is what?" Amelia asked suspiciously. Was he up to something?

"I need an occasion to take the woman I love out to dinner? I am very sure there's a western omelet with your name on it at Granny's."

"Bribe me with food, smooth." She got out of bed and took the dress.

"Among other things." Neal placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 **She is safe, the town is safe. Yes, I killed her, but did you really think I was going to be keep her dead? I can be mean when I comes to my characters, but that is just cruel.**

 **Bottom line- Amelia Hunter is a hero! Yay.**

 **Reviews?**


	30. One adventure after another

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Going out to eat, going out to eat…**

* * *

Amelia pulled her coat tighter around her and snuggled closer to Neal as they walked to Granny's. The cold must have kept all the smart people home. As they approached Granny's, she noticed something off.

"Is she even open? The lights don't seem to be on."

"Hmm, that's odd." Neal didn't appear to be concerned. He just opened the door and let Amelia enter first.

"Surprise!" came the voices of just about everyone in town. Amelia had to take a step back. What was going on?

Granny's was packed, and there was a banner hanging up that read 'Welcome back!' and balloons. Was this party for her?

"It's rude to leave your guests waiting." Neal whispered in her ear.

She turned around, wide eyes staring at him. "You did this? For me?"

"Yes, anything for you." Neal told her.

Overcome with happiness, Amelia threw her arms around Neal's neck and deeply kissed him.

"Get a room!" Came someone's voice Amelia couldn't place.

"I think your friends want you. I can wait until later." Neal spun her around and gently pushed her towards Jordan, Ashley, Ruby, Belle, Mary Margret, Marian, and Emma.

Girl talk and happiness filled the next few hours. But Robin was able to pull Amelia away for a second for a heartfelt thanks. And she got a tight hug from Roland.

Then Henry caught up with her. "Thanks Mom, that was amazing."

"Anything for you, kid." Amelia smiled and hugged him tight.

* * *

It was hours before Amelia finally sat down at the counter; her glass of whiskey was half drunk. Her face actually hurt from all the smiling and laughing.

Then she noticed Killian next to her and she became slightly uncomfortable.

"How does it feel to be back in the world of the living?" He asked.

"Wonderful." But she knew she had a tough question for him. "Killian, when I was having memory issues…" That got his attention; he turned to face her and was shocked to see Amelia flustered. "Did I … umm…" Yes, she was stuttering around him. "say anything… stupid?"

He held back a laugh and forced himself to keep a straight face. He could still get her tongue tied.

"Did I… do anything… stupid?" She finally got out her whole question and dreaded the answer.

Now how could Killian play this? Be honest or have some fun? "Well…" He started wiggling his eye brows at her.

Her eyes widened in horror. "I didn't…" She couldn't get the words out.

That might have been too much. So being the gentleman that he was, he added to his statement. "You did nothing like last time." His eyes focused on her lips for a brief moment.

Amelia heaved a sigh of relief and clicked her glass with his mug.

"You did think I was devilishly handsome though." He couldn't resist adding that.

Amelia smiled at him and leaned close. "I never stopped thinking that." Killian felt the lightest touch on his cheek then she was gone.

* * *

Closer to the end of the night, Neal pulled Amelia to his side. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" A million pairs of eyes were on them. "I want to do this properly. Amelia, I want to ask you a question." He got down on one knee. "From the moment I met you, I knew my life was going to be one adventure after another. You fixed my broken family and brought me into yours without hesitation. There is no one else I would rather go through hell with than you. So would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?" He held the emerald engagement ring.

Neal had so much love and trust in his eyes that Amelia could feel her heart beating in her chest. She loved this man so much. They had gone through so much and they were still standing.

"Yes, the same answer as last night, yes." She nodded her head excitedly. He slid the ring onto her finger and got to his feet to pull her close.

And the radio started to play. Amelia didn't know the words but Neal sang them quietly in her ear.

 _Say you will be mine  
Until the end of time  
Until the Stars align  
My Pretty Valentine_

Pretty soon, they weren't the only ones on the makeshift dance floor. It was the perfect ending to the perfect night.

* * *

 **Aww. So the song is "Pretty Valentine" by the Enemies. Yes, it's the band Colin was in. The song seemed perfect because Neal and Amelia met on Valentine's Day, if you remember.**

 **So this was where I was going to end the story, but there are a few loose ends still to take care of.**

 **Reviews?**


	31. I'm full of surprises

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Ok, so two little scenes to tie up the loose ends. And Amelia loves the sassy snarky side of her personality. I love it also.**

* * *

Gold unlocked his pawn shop and was only slightly surprised to see Amelia sitting on the counter. She must have broken in, not that Gold minded. He was eternally grateful to Amelia for everything she had done, not just for him personally, but the whole town.

She looked like she wanted to discuss something important. She fidgeted in her seat.

"Good to see you again, Miss Hunter." He greeted her.

"Again with the 'Miss Hunter'. We are practically family; Neal and I set a date, finally. And we are connected now. We both died and came back, thanks to your son."

"It seems we are."

Amelia swallowed hard. "Rumplestiltskin…" That made him look at her strange. This was a first, using that name. "I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer me honestly."

Part of him was slightly concerned, but at point of their relationship, he shouldn't be worried.

"All those years ago, why did you save me?" Amelia Hunter asked.

Oh, that's wasn't a horrible question. "A very long time ago, I acquired the gift of foresight. I saved you because somehow I knew you were going to be important. That you were going to play a big part in the future. And you did, you saved my family."

She liked that answer, more than she thought she would. But she still had more to ask. "Did you see how I was going to I was going to be important?"

"No, I never saw the whole picture. I took it as a leap of faith."

Amelia nodded. "You were right, I was important. My mother also could see the future. She saw that I was the key to the destruction of Prydain. It was my fate, my destiny to give Dyrnwyn to the Horned King. That's why she moved the family to the Enchanted Forest, why my uncle never looked for me. Because they knew that I was going to do terrible things. So they knowingly and willingly put me on the path of loneness and heartbreak." Amelia had to take a moment to compose herself. Then she snapped her fingers and Dyrnwyn appeared in her lap. "Who would have thought that a just a weapon could cause so much damage?" She suddenly made herself laugh then looked at Gold. "But you know what, I wouldn't change anything about my past. Nothing is set in stone, you can always add to your destiny. Visions never show you the whole story. They just show you the middle, never the beginning. You write your own ending."

"Does Neal know any of this?" Gold asked. He was impressed with her self-realization. And, he was finally able to admit, he was proud this strong woman was going to be his daughter in law. Neal had done well for himself.

"Of course Neal knows." That had been an interesting conversation, but one that had to happen. It ended well, with Neal being his usual understanding self. How did she get so lucky? That was going to be the question that Amelia Hunter would spend the rest of her life asking.

She snapped her fingers and the sword disappeared. Amelia slid off the counter and walked to the door. "Thank you Gold, for everything." She could have hugged him, but they weren't there, yet.

"Your welcome. And Amelia, I can't wait for the wedding." Gold told her. He used her name. That made her smile brightly.

* * *

Amelia hung up the phone and considered her next course of action. Emma had caught Mim and was holding her at the station. Amelia could avoid her or face her head on. And if she did go to see her, how could she play it?

Amelia decided to go down to the station and met Emma. The two women stared at Mim through the one sided glass.

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked.

"Well, it would be rude to have come all this way and not say hello." Amelia was going to be the bigger person.

"Okay, I'll just be right here."

Amelia looked at Emma slightly amused. "Is that your way of telling me to be on my best behavior?" She fought back a grin.

"Maybe." The sheriff said.

"Don't worry Emma, bounty hunter's honor." Amelia raised her hand. But she knew there was a good chance she would not behave.

Amelia entered the room and slid into the chair across from a chained Mim. She let the shock settle in before speaking. "Didn't expect to see me again, did you?"

Mim handled her surprise well though. "Honestly, I did think the Horned King took care of you."

"Well, I am full of surprises. Besides, I took care of him." She leaned back in the chair.

"There is a story that going around. That you leaped into the Cauldron to save the town. And somehow you are still here. Was it True Love's Kiss?" Mim asked.

Amelia only smiled.

Silence fell over the room. Amelia regarded the slightly worried woman in front of her. "Mim, I want to thank you." Amelia finally said, leaning forward in the chair. The woman looked shocked and confused at where this conversation was going. "You took my memories and in the process, made me realize how important my family and friends are. They are willing to do anything for me and I returned the favor. So thank you." Amelia smiled and stood up.

"Well that was mature." Emma said to herself.

Amelia walked around the table and paused. "If you had paid for my downfall, you should get a refund." Then she punched Mim in the back of the head.

"I thought you were going to be on your best behavior?" Emma came rushing into the room.

Amelia threw an ice pack in Mim's direction. "I'm always on my best behavior. It just so happens that my best behavior isn't very good." She gave a crooked smile and walked out of the sheriff station with her head held high.

* * *

 **Again, this is where I was going to end the story but, lucky for you, there's a tad more. I was seriously considering Amelia and Gold hugging, but decided against it in the end. Maybe at the wedding. Reminder, Amelia doesn't have magic anymore, now that no one is playing with the laws of magic in Prydain, Amelia is normal, or as normal as she can be.**

 **Reviews?**


	32. Your reward

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Almost at the end.**

* * *

No more magic and Amelia was fine with that. She could go back to being normal. Or as normal as a bounty hunter turned librarian who found her True Love could be.

It was Tuesday night, which meant family dinner. Michael, Helen, Nathan, Jordan, Aiden, Amelia, Neal, even Henry came. He wanted to get close to his extended extended family. Helen and Michael couldn't wait to spoil their first grandchild. Amelia did wonder how long it would be before there were little ones running around.

Dinner had enough food to feed an army and enough laughs to last a lifetime. This was what her life was supposed to be. Love, family, friendship, loyalty, trust and magic. Amelia was beyond grateful for all her hard times, all of them. She wouldn't be in this place, mentally, emotionally, spiritually, maybe even physically.

She had the most important people close by. Her adopted family, who had raised her and stood by her side. Her amazing supportive fiancé. He had come with so much baggage and family problems. But they had worked together to fix them. Now anything that came up, they would face it together.

And she had her in laws, who liked her and had her back. Even though they had their differences in the past, they were one big happy family now.

Speaking of big happy family, Henry's other family could technically be her family. Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Robin, Roland and even Killian. They had overcome so much and had finally gotten past wanting to kill each other.

There was nothing more Amelia Hunter could ask for.

Then a faint twinkling hit her ears and luckily she wasn't the only one who heard it. Neal looked around the room, confused.

In the center of the room was a tiny male fairy. "Greetings Bernadette." Everyone seemed interested and gathered around. "I come from Prydain with many thanks. You have freed our realm from the iron rule of the Horned King…" He began to say

Amelia shrugged, slightly uncomfortable at the attention her simple action was met with. "I was just doing my job…" Yes, being a hero was her job now.

"The Fairy Folk wish to bestow a reward to you for destroying the Horned King…" He continued.

"I'm honored but you don't need to do that… Being alive is enough."

"Would you like to keep your magic?" He asked.

Amelia sucked in a breath. Keep her magic? In this realm? "Is that even possible?" She dared to ask.

"Anything is possible."

She looked at Neal, wanting to know what he thought.

"It's up to you, babe. Your magic, your choice." He squeezed her hand.

Amelia looked around the room. Everyone, from her parents to her siblings to her son, looked at her encouragingly. It was her choice and they wouldn't love her any less no matter her decision.

Her magic was a part of her, a connection to her mother, to another realm, to home. But it was also a part of her past. Was she the same person? Could she even be that person again?

Amelia Hunter opened her mouth to give her answer.

* * *

 **Did you really think you were going to get her answer now? I did think you would know me quite well by now.**

 **Reviews?**


	33. Epilogue

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Well friends we have reached the end of the Bounty Hunter Chronicles. I'm going to take this moment to thank the followers and the favorites and the reviews. I could not have gone this far without you, you mean the world to me. Thank you for coming on this adventure with me. Huge shout out to Adorkable Alyssa for her constant support and reviews. Hope you enjoy the closing.**

* * *

Neal Cassidy woke up the next morning to someone tickling his nose. Since when was Amelia a morning person? He reached his arm out to grab her and pull her close. But he was only met with empty air.

He peeled his eyes open and saw Amelia sitting on her vanity stool a few feet away.

"You decide to keep your magic and this is what you use it for?" He sounded amused.

She grinned childishly at him. "How else should I use my magic?" Amelia asked and walked to the bed. Neal grabbed her and rolled on top of her, keeping a slight grip on her magical hands. A goofy grin grew on her face. Then a thought suddenly dawned on her. "You know there's a good chance our children will have magic?"

Neal stared down at her. Well, their lives were never going to be boring with a few magical small people running around their house. "Well then, do you want to start on them now?" He smiled down at her and then did something with his tongue that should have been illegal.

Amelia actually gasped and tried to move up to kiss him.

Their tender moment was rudely interrupted by a very grossed out fourteen-year-old yelling from the kitchen.

"Will you guys at least wait until I am at school to start expanding the family?! I'm going to be sick in my cereal!"

* * *

 **Wow, this is bittersweet. It's over...**

 **I love that I ended it all with Henry, he is such a huge part of Amelia's (and basically everyone in town) life now.**

 **So, I might have slightly lied. Amelia Hunter's story is not completely done. I know you want to see the wedding and the future of her life with Neal. Those stories are up, but they will be massively shorter than the previous stories. The next one is called "Neal vs the Math Problem" and will be published January 3rd.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
